


Secrets Exposed

by Novax



Series: Secrets Abound [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goddesses, Hurt Clint Barton, Marvel Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novax/pseuds/Novax
Summary: After the fall of SHIELD, all the info is up for grabs; the repercussions are far and wide.  How dare Natasha decide that sharing SHIELDs information with the world at large is the best thing without consulting all of the persons involved in the information leak.  How many people are compromised, how many people die because of her and Fury's decision.How will these changes affect the dynamics of the team and the relationship between Hawkeye and Nova.How will things progress once Nova's biggest secret is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was away, again, on SHIELD business. Ever since Jamie and Eric had let it slip that there were HYDRA moles inside of SHILED, he had been getting sent out on more and more missions. When he came home, he always told me as much as he could, but since he had level 7 clearance and I was at lowly level 4, he couldn’t give me all the details. I never pressed for too much information; I didn’t want to put him in a compromising situation at work. All I really knew was he was trying to find the moles and was getting closer, taking out one HYDRA base after another.

I was never sent out on missions. Apparently, I was too nice and trusting of other people. Mostly I was just sent out as support medical staff or, if Dr. Banner wasn’t available, to analyze samples of blood and various bodily goo. It wasn’t terribly boring, but I was getting fed up with being left behind so much.

It had been two years; two years since I had found out that Jamie was alive and then dead again, found out my former best friend was a HYDRA Agent and that my new friends didn’t give a shit that I was enhanced. Two years since my life had been turned upside down. Although, I was wondering if my life had been turned upside down so many times...maybe it was finally right side up.

Things were going really well with Clint and I. We had spent the first month on his farm—after I found him in the Rockies—taking our time to get to know each other again and deal with the fact that he had shot me, and I had done some mind control on him. Although we were technically engaged, the topic of marriage never came up. I suspected he still had some hesitations; one because he had been married before and two, the HYDRA threat was still real. Other than that, we were happy together. There was no pressure to be anything more than what we already were.

I was standing at the island in the kitchen, staring out the window of Clint’s…our farmhouse. I was in the process of peeling some apples from the orchard, I was going to make a pie. I was on a farm in the good ol’ Mid-Western US of A, and an apple pie seemed appropriate. A sudden crash at the front door had me dropping the apple in hand and grip the pairing knife, ready to throw.

“Shit, Clint. You scared me.” I said, putting the knife down as he rushed into the kitchen, going to hug him. I wasn’t expecting him home for a few more days, and was ecstatic he was home early. “What’s wrong?” I asked, seeing the worry and fear on his face.

“Grab your go bag, we gotta’ bug out. SHIELD’s been compromised. It may not be safe here anymore.” He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

“What do you mean SHIELD’s compromised? What’s happened?” I asked, trying not to trip over my feet as we ran upstairs.

“Fury’s dead, Nat and Steve are on the run. Babe, we have to go.”

I was stunned. I wanted to ask questions, but the look on Clint’s face had me running to our closet and ripping up the floorboards, pulling out my go bag and his.

We were driving down a back road, in an old pickup truck that I’d never seen before. Somehow, we were more in the middle of nowhere than the farm. I had no idea where we were going, I needed answers.

“Clint, pull over.”

“I can’t, we’ve got to get somewhere safe.”

“Clint, please, pull over.”

I don’t know if it was the sound of my voice or the look on my face, but he pulled off the road into a field inlet. I hoped I hadn’t used my emotional control…I promised I would never use that on him again, regardless of the situation.

“Christina, we don’t have time to talk. Fury said he kept the farm out of my SHIELD files, but if he’s dead, I don’t know…”

I unbuckled my seat belt and slid across the bench seat until I was up against him.

“How do you know SHILED is compromised? How do you know Fury is dead? How do you know that this isn’t a drill…or a trap?”

“Hill, she called. It’s bad. I don’t have all the details. She called me in from the op I was on, told me to get you and run. So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Are we meeting up with Nat and Steve?”

“They’re off the grid.”

“Then where are we going?”

“I don’t know.” Clint moaned, slamming his head down on the steering wheel, honking the horn in the process. His fingers were bone white in a death grip on the wheel.

I ran my hand up and down his back, trying to ease some of the tension from his body. It wasn’t often that Clint didn’t have a plan, whether it be a good plan or bad plan, he always had one. Not having one was taking its toll on him.

“Let’s go to DC.”

“WHAT!?!” Clint shouted, suddenly sitting up, squishing my arm between his back and the seat. His voice overly loud in the small cab.

“Owwwwwah.” I pulled my arm out and lightly smacked him on the shoulder. “SHIELD HQ is in DC. If SHIELD is compromised, where is the last place an Agent should be?” I looked at him expectantly, “…in DC.” The ‘duh’ was implied in my tone.

“Is this one of those ‘You know that I know, but I don’t know that you know I know that you know, but you don’t know that I know things…?’ Fuck, thinking that way makes my head hurt.”

“Yes.” It was the simplest answer.

He looked at me like I was a crazy woman.

“Fine. But if I come up with a better idea on the way…”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure.” I kissed him quickly on the cheek and slid back over into my seat, re-buckling my seat belt.

We drove East, stopping at a dive of a motel outside Akron when we were both to exhausted to go any farther.

Clint led the way into the room, searching the corners, under the bed and in the bathroom. 

“Do you really think there would be someone under the bed? In a place like this…gross dude.” I said walking in with our bags.

“I’ve hidden in more disgusting areas.”

“And yet, I still let you sleep in the same bed as I. When _was_ the last time you slept?” I took my first good long look at him since he came barreling into the kitchen almost ten hours ago, but what felt like days ago.

“I think I’m going on five days.” He laid back on the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face and stretching his arms over his head.

I undid his boots, pulled them and his socks off. I put my hand on his belt, and he grabbed my wrist.

“Hun, as much as I love you, as much as I want to burry myself inside of you right now, I’m far too tired and I need to keep watch. I need what little energy I have left.”

“I know, that’s why I’m undressing you. You just go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“Gun’s at the small of my back.” He twisted over, exposing the small holster he had hidden under his shirt at his tailbone.

He was out by the time I got his jeans off. Laying flat on his back, one arm across his chest, the other over his head, he looked so innocent, but I knew better. He was still tense, asleep, but still listening for the sound that would wake him and bring him to full alert.

I sat on the bed, legs stretched out, back against the headboard, gun in my lap, contemplating the change of events that had come upon us so suddenly. Less than twelve hours ago, I was in my kitchen making a pie. Now, I was on the run again.

“Shit.” I whispered. Not wanting to wake Clint. 

He rolled over onto his side and threw his arm over my thighs.

“What it is, babe?”

“I think I left the oven on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Akron...

“Clint! Wake up! Clint!” 

He flipped out of the bed, landing in a crouch, one hand reaching to his thigh, the other to the small of his back for weapons that weren’t there. He looked around the room quickly, realizing there was no threat, he stood up.

“What the hell, Christina?”

“Look.”

I pointed at the small TV. I had been trying to keep myself awake and had the news on, volume down.

“No way. Is that the Triskelion?”

“I think…I think it was. Clint, what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t fucking know. But we can’t go to DC now…. shit.”

“Clint,_ I _have to go. If there are SHIELD Agents down…hell, if there is anyone down and I can assist, I have to go. I am legally and more importantly, morally obligated to help.”

“We’re five, six hours outside of DC, anyone that needs your help will have either been helped or long dead by the time we arrive. DC was a good idea at the time, but we need a new idea…quick.”

I stared at the TV taking in Clint’s words. He wasn’t wrong, but I was still worried about the people in the collapsing building. So many of them were innocent, innocent of whatever was going on, innocent in the fact that they worked for SHIELD for no more than a pay-cheque, not spies, not super soldiers, not caught up in the drama that was HYDRA versus SHIELD. I said a silent prayer.

“Have you heard from Tony, or Bruce?” I asked, not taking my eyes away from the screen.

Clint rummaged around the floor, pulling his jeans out from under the comforter he had kicked to the floor in his sleep. He fished through the pockets and pulled out a cell phone.

“Tony. It’s Clint. I need a status update, quick.”

I didn’t hear the other end of the conversation; Clint walked into the tiny bathroom our room was equipped with. When he came out, his face was ashen, the laughter and light that was normally in his eyes was gone.

“What is it Clint? How bad is it?”

“We’re going to New York, back to the Tower. We’ll debrief there.”

“Nuh-uh. You know something. Tell me now.”

“This is neither the time, nor the place. I’m getting dressed, then we’re leaving.”

I grabbed his jeans from the end of the bed; where he had left them after retrieving his cell phone.

“No. You tell me now or no pants for you.”

“If you really think that lack of pants is going to stop me, you don’t really know me as well as you think you do, sweetheart.”

“Please. Don’t leave me in the dark. Whatever is going on is affecting the people I love, you included. Tell me. Clearance levels aside, I need to know.”

“Do you have your laptop?” Clint asked with a resigned sigh.

“I have a spare, yes.”

“Look up SHIELD…classified info, or something like that.” He sat at the end of the bed and put his head in his hands.

I rummaged around in my bug out bag, and pulled out a small Surface tablet and did as he said.

“Clint. What the fuck. All of SHIELD’s info is available. Knock lists, ops, everything…. all the classified data it’s…it’s out. Who would do this? HYDRA?”

“No. It was Tasha, she put everything out on the net.” He stood, grabbed his jeans away from me, I had forgotten them as my bargaining chip. “The Tower is the only safe place for us now. We need to go.”

“Only old people call it the net.” I said, trying to liven the mood of angst and fear that was permeating the room. Failing, as the words came out in a whisper.

“Babe, we need to go.” Clint put his hands on either side of my face and kissed my lips, almost desperately.

I looked up into his eyes. The last time he had kissed me with such fervor and fear was when I left Stark Towers for the fundraiser that had led to my kidnapping by my ex-husband and former best friend.

“How rested are you?” I asked.

“I dunno? I slept a few hours, I guess. I can manage the drive to New York. It’s longer than DC, but I’ll make it.”

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

“Loose the pants, Barton. I just got you back from a mission and you’ve had no time to decompress. There’s no way I’m going back to the hell hole that is New York without loving you before we get there.”

“This isn’t the time…”

“There’s always time and this is definitely the time, Clint.” 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips against his, moaning into his ear; letting my desire be known.

“Christina, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Clint groaned against my neck, his hands and cock betraying his need. His length pushing against the inside of my thigh. One of his hands pulled at the hem of my shirt, the other at the waistband of my leggings. I hadn’t been expecting to bug out and was wearing one of Clint’s oversized flannel button ups, a strappy tank underneath, and a pair of leggings; comfy down on the farm clothing. Easily put on, and just as easily removed by skilled hands.

“Clint, baby, just use me. Take me, fuck me…don’t worry about me. I’m here for you.”

He pushed my leggings and panties down just enough to give him access to my entrance. He pushed himself deep inside of me in one unrelenting thrust. I bucked up against him, trying to pull him deeper. He worked one hand under my bra, grasping at my breasts without a thought for my pleasure, only his. It was ok. This wasn’t for me; this was for him and I would do and be anything he needed.

He pulled his hand away from my breasts, braced one arm above my head, giving him purchase to thrust harder and deeper. His free hand grasped my neck, pushing just enough to make me gasp for air, but not enough to need our safe word. His mouth worked against mine, biting my lower lip, bruising the tender flesh.

“What do you need?” I panted, pulling away from his mouth.

“I need you… I need you to love me, no matter what Tash put out on the net.” He said, driving his hips deep between my thighs.

“Only if you promise me the same.”

“I do, I will…fuck, baby, I love you.”

His hand tightened around my throat as his thrusts increased in pace and depth.

“Are … are you … fuck … are you close…?

“Clint,” I struggled to say “just come, it’s ok, don’t worry about me…fuck, just come for me.”

His hips stuttered against mine, I felt him fill me; his cock pulsing against my walls, my name on his lips, his hand tightening around my neck.

“You’re supposed to safe word me; safe word me when it gets too much.” Clint murmured into my ear after collapsing on top of me, his orgasm spent and his seed seeping out of me.

The first time he had grabbed at my neck, it was a few months after we had been at home on the farm, I had stunned him, knocked him out. I thought he was trying to kill me. But, no, it was just a kink of his, albeit one he shouldn’t have sprung on me. After a bit of discussion and practice, we determined it was a kink of mine as well. We developed a safe word…’archer,’ after it had gone too far once and I had blacked out.

I had discovered the harder his mission had been, the more intense the fighting, greater the chance he had of dying or the more loss of other Agents, the more he needed to exert his control over me when he got home. I was ok with it, so long as he stopped when it got to be too much. I loved and trusted this man more than anything or anyone in my entire life.

“Clint, love, you hadn’t breached safe word level.”

“I love you so fucking much.” He stroked his hand down my side, stopping to cup my bare ass.

“If only we had more time. We could destroy this bed…we’d lose the security deposit on the room, but there are worse things in life. Shower?” I gently pushed him off of me and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, shower. I’ll wash your front; you wash my back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, does it feel so good?

We stowed our bags in the bed of the pickup and started back East, this time headed for Manhattan, rather than DC.

“I hate New York.” I muttered as the iconic skyline became visible on the horizon.

“S’not so bad…you just have to get over the memories…” Clint muttered, half asleep in the passenger seat.

I took over driving just past the Ohio border, once realizing Clint hadn’t slept nearly enough and our escapades in the motel tired him out more, rather than waking him up. It took a few dozen miles to convince him to let me drive, he kept muttering things that sounded suspiciously like ‘bench seat’ and ‘road head.”

We rolled into Manhattan and up to Stark Towers, now rechristened Avengers Towers, just before nightfall. There was a cluster of reporters surrounding the doors to the front lobby and I did not want to have anything to do with them and was pretty damn sure Clint didn’t either. 

“Is there a secret squirrel way in to the Towers?” I asked, prodding Clint until he woke and acknowledged the question.

“Nah. Stark likes all the attention he can get. Just pull into the underground parking. I hope he didn’t change the code.”

For once, luck was on our side and the code to get into the underground lot was the same. A few of the more daring reporters tried to sneak in behind us, but Clint firing a warning shot over their heads stopped them in their tracks.

“Smooth. That’s going to look great on the news.” I said, pulling our bags from the truck and walking to the elevators. “JARVIS, buddy, you still there?”

“Of course, Agent Crane. Where would I have gone? I do not have physical form.”

“Right…can we head up to the residential level? Is anyone else here.”

“Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov and a few guests are present. Will Agent Barton be wanting to go to the residential level as well?”

I turned and saw Clint was still at the pickup, leaning against the hood, his face in his hands.

“Clint, hun, come on. Everyone is upstairs. Let’s go.”

He pushed himself off of the truck, walked towards me, not looking me in the eye.

We rode up in silence, it sucked.

I pushed the emergency stop button and turned to face Clint.

“What is it? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Fuck.”

That was all the response I got.

“We are going to be in this elevator for a very long time if you don’t tell me what’s going on, and I really don’t want to establish a pee corner.”

“I’m sorry. A pee corner?” He looked at me full on for the first time since leaving Akron.

“Ok. So, we’re adding ‘The Office’ to the list of things we need to binge.” I moved to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. “Remember the first time we went up to the Tower in this elevator?” I murmured into his neck.

“Yeah. You kept making eyes at me.” His arms tightened around me. “You promised to call me Clint.”

“Right. _I_ was making eyes at _you_.” I took a breath, breathing in his scent. “Come on Clint, what is it?”

“I’ve told you a lot about my past. But there are still things you don’t know, things I’ve kept from you, things that may be out now…”

“You do know I can say the exact same phrases to you. Can we maybe have this discussion at a later time? The elevator’s been stopped for a while, I’m pretty sure we’re going to have an audience when we arrive.”

“You’re the one who pushed the e-stop.” Clint brushed a kiss atop my head, reached to the panel and restarted the elevator.

I wasn’t wrong. The elevator doors opened and once again I was looking into the great room, the same faces as the first time, and a few new ones, looking back at me.

“Christina. Clint. It’s so good to see you.” Steve stood as we entered the room. He was damaged, his movements were stiff and I could see bruises and scrapes on every inch of exposed skin.

“Steve, what happened? Are you ok?” I rushed to him, holding him at arms length looking him over. “Have you seen a Doctor?”

“Nothing ever changes with you, does it?” He gave me a quick hug and released me to shake Clint’s hand.

“I’m serious. I’m fairly confident either a flying battleship thingy or a building may have fallen on you.”

“Neither, actually. I was pushed out of the Helicarrier—the flying battleship—by an old friend, who then dragged me out of the Potomac.”

“We don’t live normal lives.”

“No, ma’am, we don’t.”

“Steve. Gonna’ introduce me to your pretty new friend?” 

A very good-looking black man, with short cropped hair and muscles for days asked sliding up to us.

“Sam, this is Agent Dr. Christina Crane; handle Nova. Christina, this is Master Sargent Sam Wilson; handle, Falcon.”

“Nice to meet you.” I said appraising his injuries.

“Sam, Christina has this thing for making sure we are all in good health. She’s not actually checking you out.”

“You know, it’s not my fault some one blew up the building I was in and I was forced to jump out of the 41st floor into a helicopter.”

“Sam…Falcon, is it? If you’re trying to impress me with your feats of idiocy, you should know I already have a bird-man.” I looked around, making to point at Clint, but he had disappeared. “I fucking hate it when he does that.” I peered up to the rafters, a habit I had formed when he did his disappearing act.

“He’s not in the ceiling, he’s gone to see if he can find Natasha.”

“BRUCE!” I pushed past Steve and Sam throwing myself into Bruce’s arms.

“Good to see you too kid.”

“Were you involved with what happened in DC?”

“No. I was…I was away on vacation. Natasha called me in just before her and Steve had to go dark.”

“Go dark, listen to you. Learning to talk like a spy and shit.”

“What is that?” Bruce grabbed my left hand, his eyes going wide.

“Uhh, yeah, phhhshh, ummm, a ring.”

Where the fuck was Clint? He told me he let the team know we were engaged a few weeks after he asked me. So, either he didn’t count Bruce as part of the team, but guessing by the look on Steve and Tony's—who had materialized from somewhere behind the bar—faces, he lied.

“You guys are getting married? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?”

I heard Natasha’s voice behind me and spun on my heel. She and Clint were coming down the corridor that lead to the training rooms. Natasha looked distinctly worse for wear, worse than Steve and Sam combined.

My eyes narrowed and fury boiled within me.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Clint asked as I pushed away from Bruce, strode up to Natasha, and elbowed him away.

I swung at her with all the power I could muster. Hitting Natasha square in the mouth, my ring leaving a gash a cross her lips.

She rubbed her hand against her lips, looked at the blood on her hand and looked at me.

“I suppose I deserved that. Since when do you swing lefty?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live long and prosper.

“Christina! ...What the hell?...Holy Shit…!” I heard various exclamations as I flexed my hand, deciding on whether to throw another punch.

“What are you doing?” Clint’s arms were around me pulling me away from Natasha. But my eyes never left her face. Her lip dripping blood on to the floor.

“Let me go. This is between Natasha and I.” I was using every ounce of self restraint I had not to release a burst of energy.

“She’s not wrong. Let her go.” Natasha said, going to the kitchen and grabbing a paper towel to hold against her mouth.

Clint released me from his grip, but his hand lingered on my arms. Seemingly ready to pull me back at the first sign of trouble.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” I spat at Natasha, acid dripping from every word. “Do you know how many lives you’ve put in danger? How many Agents you’ve compromised? Not even just SHIELD, you opened a door, connection can be made, MI6 is compromised, Central is compromised, the CIA, G2, AVID, JIO, FSB…good guys and bad guys, everyone is fucked. People are going to die. Secrets are out for all to know; lives are going to be destroyed…. what the fuck Nat? Why?” I ranted.

“SHIELD was compromised…shit. Hang on.” Natasha went to the bar, grabbed a bottle of Stolichnaya Elit, two shot glasses and sat at the breakfast bar, gesturing for me to join her. “I know you and I probably have the most personal information we want to stay personal, but it was the best thing to do.” She poured two shots, and slid one over to me.

“How can you possibly think that?” I took a sip of the drink and then slammed it back, seeing that was what Natasha was doing.

“HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD, Pierce and Rumlow’s Strike team and who knows how many others were HYDRA operatives. We suspected HYDRA had moles, even more so after your douche of an ex and your best friend indicated as much, we just had no idea how high up the infiltration went.”

Natasha poured us another drink. I wasn’t sure if she was trying to get me drunk so I wouldn’t hit her again, or if this was a coping mechanism. Either way was fine with me. Getting drunk seemed like a good idea, and I had a feeling I wouldn’t survive if I hit her again.

“Christina, I know you’re still new to this, but, sometimes the only way to win, is to lose. Every Agency, every person who may have been compromised by the release of the SHIELD information is ready and has been ready for this day, for this moment, since they joined up.”

“You and Fury made a unilateral decision…can a decision be unilateral if it’s made by two people?” I looked to the room around me, and only saw confused faces. “Ok, for this instance we’re going with yes. You guys made a decision that is going to affect so many people, not just the ones who signed up for this shit, but their families and their friends, hell, their pets.”

“Think about it. If the information is available to everyone, if it saturates the web then what good is it? It’s so much information it’s just noise. A little information can be deadly in the hands of those who want to abuse power. Give them and everyone all the information and the tiny bits that can be held over your head are no longer valuable.”

“But what about the stuff we want kept away from the public eye, things that some of us wanted to keep private?”

I lowered my voice, trying to keep this part of the conversation just between the two of us. I was the only person in the room who knew of the graduation ceremony she had gone through; she was the only person who knew the extent of the abuse and the consequences I had dealt with. We were both broken, we were both damaged, and outside of the once few people who had read our files, we were the only ones to completely know each others secret. Now our secrets were out for the world to know.

“You’re a Star Trek fan, right?” Natasha asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“Yes…” I answered, warily.

“The needs of the many…”

“Oh, come on Nat! Screw off, don’t use that against me.”

“The needs of the many…”

“Out weigh the needs of the few…” I grabbed the bottle of Vodka from her and poured myself another shot, raised it up in salute and said “or the one.”

“Does anyone want to explain to me what just happened?” Sam asked, looking dumbstruck.

“No idea. And I’m marrying that one.” Clint said pointing at me.

Natasha and I were holding each other, speaking reassuring words to each other; her speaking to me in Russian and I to her in Gaelic using dialects that no one else in the room understood. I had no idea what she was saying, and she had no idea what I was saying, but we each knew that they were words of comfort. I was still not completely convinced that what she had done was the best course of action. But at least I knew she had done it with the best intentions.

“Yeah, Barton. About that. How have you not told us you asked Christina to marry you?” Natasha said glaring at Clint.

“He told me he’d already told you. We’ve been engaged for almost two years.” I said adding my glare to hers.

A resounding chorus of “what” went around he room.

“Don’t we have more important things to discuss? Like what we’re going to do now that SHIELD is gone?” Clint pleaded.

“Barton’s right. We need to review the information that Natasha leaked, regroup and come up with a plan of action.”

“Thank you.” Clint sighed looking at Steve as if he had just granted him a pardon.

“Then, I’m throwing you guys and engagement party! What better way to distract the world from the fall of SHIELD than a genuine Tony Stark party?” Tony piped up.

“Aside from the fact that I am seriously considering calling off the engagement due to being lied to for two years…” I glared at Clint, “I have one more question.”

“Don’t over react Christina. Clint must have had his reasons.”

“Bruce, don’t you even try to stand up for him, you’re on my team. Remember?”

“Oh. Yeah. Right. What the hell Barton?” Bruce said, coming to stand by my side.

“Didn’t you say you had another question?” Clint asked, taking a step back as the team, including our new friend Sam, came to stand with me and join me and Natasha glaring at him.

“Yes. Who is the super muscly man, over there by the window, wearing the table cloth?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, she's a what?

“My apologies, my Lady. I am Thor of Asgard, Son of Odin.” Table cloth man grasped my hand and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

“Hi. I’m, um, Christina, um daughter of Allen.” I wasn’t entirely certain on the protocol for meeting a Norse God of Lore. Raised Catholic I knew what to do for Bishop, Cardinals and the Pope, but all that info seemed to be at odds with meeting an actual in the flesh ‘God’. One thing I was certain of, I was absolutely blushing.

I worked out a sloppy curtsey.

“Lady Christina, may the realms look favorably upon you.”

“Th..thanks…” I stuttered.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Clint grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Thor. “I know I’m getting in shit tonight and she’s probably super pissed at me, but, I will not tolerate someone else hitting on my woman.” He sent a pointed look towards Thor and Sam. “Tony, is our room still available?”

“Yeah. Everyone still has their space, so technically, you guys have two rooms available.”

“Good.” I intoned. “We’ll be needing two rooms tonight.” I pulled away from Clint and stalked down the corridor.

“Barton, why didn’t you tell us you were engaged?” Steve asked.

“More importantly, why did you tell Christina you told us?” Bruce added.

“I needed time. I needed to make sure it was real, not just her reacting to the shock of everything that happened. And a bunch more reasons that you all don’t need to know. She wanted to tell you guys right away, she thinks of you all as family. I lied and told her I had told all of you.”

“You’re chicken shit, aren’t you Barton. You’re just afraid of commitment.”

“You’re not wrong Tony.”

“And slightly hypocritical.” Natasha butted in. “Have you set a date? What colour is my maid of honour dress going to be? Just so you know I don’t do pink, or yellow, it clashes with my hair.”

“Nat, I’ll be surprised if we’re even together tomorrow.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, she loves you. And has forgiven you for worse. Go try to smooth this over. We’ll worry about SHIELD and all the fallout tomorrow. Come on, Hawkeye, I’ll walk you to your room. Make sure she doesn’t kill you on site.”

“You know, he’s probably screwed.” Tony said, following along behind them, headed to his section of the residential floors.

“Screwed? I am not familiar with this term.”

“You know what Thor; I’ll lend you my old notebooks. There’s a whole section on slang terms I had to familiarize myself with in order to understand this lot.”

“Many thanks, Steve.” Thor clapped Steve on the shoulder, rocking the super soldier forward. “I was unaware that there were descendants of Alfheim upon Midgard.”

“I’m sorry, a descendant of what?” Steve said, positive he had misheard.

“Alfheim. It’s one of the Nine Realms in Norse mythology. Ruled by Asgard.” Sam said, sinking down onto the sofa, beer in hand.

“Exactly, friend Sam. It is home to the Light Elves, much nicer than the Dark Elves, more pleasing to the eye. Also, less likely to kill you.”

“How did you know that?” Steve said siting down, grabbing the beer Sam was holding out for him.

“I took a mythology elective once.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“There was this girl…”

“There’s always a girl. Thor, you think Christina’s not from Earth, that she’s some kind of Elf?”

“Every 5000 years there is a convergence and the Nine Realms align, this allows the residents of the Realms to visit the other worlds without the need of the Bifrost. From time to time the inhabitants visiting other worlds choose to stay. Bonds are formed, blood lines mingle. Lady Christina appears to be a descendant of a Light Elf and an Asgardian. Her blood sings to mine as only Asgardian blood can.”

“Dr. Banner, is that possible? You did blood tests on Christina, wouldn’t that have shown up?

“Well Steve, I don’t know. I have no idea what Asgardian or Elfish…”

“It’s Elvin, not Elfish.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Bruce continued, “I have no idea what composition of their blood is. Christina’s blood already has anomalies from her enhancement. It’s not like we could do some weird alien race DNA test.”

“Let me see if I’ve got this straight.” Bruce leaned forward in his chair tenting his fingers under his chin. “Two years ago, aliens attack New York, brought here by your little brother.” He pointed at Thor. “Barton brings a girl home with him who turns out to have the ability to control people’s emotions and blast pure energy from her body. Now a Norse God is saying she’s not completely human? That her mom’s and elf and her dad is from Asgard?”

“You left out that Barton killed her husband, shot her with an arrow, almost killed her. And, he has been hiding their engagement from everyone.” Steve said before taking a long pull from his beer.

“There is no way to know when the blood was mixed, it could have been hundreds or thousands of years ago. Her parents may not have known their own heritage. Her ancestry is not pure, but she is of Alfheim and Asgard. I would wager a barrel of the finest Asgardian mead.”

“Why is this woman even friends with you guys?”

“She’s not a friend, Sam. She’s family.” Bruce stood, wiped his glasses on the tail of his shirt and said, “Gentlemen, I’m going to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very, very long day. Let’s not bring up the Christina may be part alien thing unless we absolutely have too. I really don’t feel like getting knocked out again.”

“What did he mean, by ‘get knocked out again?’ Lady Christina does not seem to be one of violence.”

“Before she learned to control her powers her and Clint and Bruce were having a…disagreement over a friend of hers. Bruce caught an energy burst and was knocked out.”

“Wow. That girl is bad ass. Why do you keep calling her Lady Christina?”

“I am not familiar with her, and as Agent Barton seems fairly possessive of her, I feel it would not be advisable to become familiar with her.”

“He is the jealous type. You may want to remember that, Sam.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's afraid.

I made my way into the room that I once considered mine. A flood of memories washing over me. Clint holding me, our first time together, recovering after I had been shot, late night girl-talk with Natasha. I was standing in the middle of the room, eyes squeezed shut, my arms wrapped around my chest, trying to hold myself together.

“I don’t want to see you right now, Clint. Please leave.” I said as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I kept my eyes closed, if I looked at him, I knew I would burst into tears.

“No. We need to talk.”

“Absolutely not. I am not talking to you. Definitely not tonight, more than likely not tomorrow and I haven’t really thought past tomorrow.”

“Are…are you leaving me?” He whispered, his voice catching.

“Please just get out of my room. I need to be alone.”

“Give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what!” It was too much, his touch, his presence, the way he was talking to me, like I was a fucking wounded animal. I threw myself away from him and turned to face him. “That you’ve been lying to me for two fucking years? That any time something remotely close to the topic of marriage came up you’d change the subject. The one fucking time we actually did talk you said we couldn’t pick a date because you wanted everyone to be there and they didn’t even know we were engaged.”

“Christina, please…”

I realized I had been screaming and a familiar feeling was coming over me, I knew I was getting close to loosing control. I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths.

“Shut the fuck up, Barton. I was fine not getting specific about marriage, when I though you actually wanted to marry me. If you don’t want to marry me that’s fine, but don’t string me a long and lie to me every day.”

“I want to marry you. Believe me I want to marry you. I’m just…”

“If you say scared, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“Frightened.” 

“Fuck, Clint.” Fantastic, I was crying.

He took a step towards me. I took a step away, hitting the back of my knees on the bed, and found myself suddenly sitting.

“Why didn’t you tell them?”

“I needed to know that you really wanted me, that you weren’t just saying yes because of what happened. That it wasn’t because you had almost died by my hand. Then I kept getting sent away, and I was…frightened of what would happen when I was gone.”

“You thought I was cheating on you? The fuck, Clint?”

“Not really, but it’s happened before. And time just kept passing, and I hadn’t told anyone about us, I knew if I told you that I’d been lying you’d be angry and leave me. I was stuck in a hole and I couldn’t figure out how to get out.”

“You could have tried talking to me.” I sniffled. “If you can’t talk to me, how can you expect us to have a life together?”

“I’m sorry.” Clint dropped to his knees in front of me and paced his hands on my thighs. “This, what we have, it’s so different. You know more about me than anyone, what if we’re talking and I say the thing that makes you run screaming from the room?”

“For someone who has spent his life running into battle, jumping off of roofs and out of planes, you really are scared a lot.”

“I’m not afraid of things happening to my body. I just don’t think my heart can take being crushed again.”

“I hate you.”

“What?!?” His head jerked up, his eyes searching mine.

“I had every intention of shutting you out for a least a few days, of being super angry with you and yelling a lot more. But nooo, you have to come in here all sad and broken and puppy dog eyed, and now I can’t yell at you, it’s not fair. You totally deserved to be yelled at.”

“I could go get Natasha; she’d yell at me if I told her what a bonehead I’ve been.”

I hiccupped a small laugh that was probably half sob.

“Do you still want to marry me?” He was chewing on his bottom lip, not looking at me anymore.

I put my thumb on his lip and pulled it from between his teeth. I traced the lines of his lips with the pad of my thumb and put my fingers under his chin. I tilted his face up so he was looking at me.

“Yes.”

“Thank God.” He lunged up off of the floor and tackled me onto the bed, capturing my lips in his.

“You’re not off the hook.” I said, pulling myself away from him. “I’m still mad. And we still need to figure out the marriage stuff.”

“I know. How about we formally announce tomorrow. Even though everyone already knows. Or should we wait until after we figure out what we’re doing now that SHILED is down. Do you think we should let Tony throw our wedding? We can get married whenever, tomorrow if you want.”

“Yeah. I did just say you need to communicate more, but I didn’t mean all at once.”

“Sorry, there’s just a lot built up.”

I laughed and got up off of the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To put on my jammies. Then we can talk.”

I did a quick wash in the bathroom and pulled on my sleep tank and shorts. Clint had stripped down to his boxer briefs and was lounging on our bed, the sheet at his thighs. I slid in next to him, putting my head on his chest and pulling the sheet up.

“Alright, Barton. Talk.”

“Actually, can I ask you a question?”

“Yup, that’s how communication works. If there is something you need to know, ask.”

“What did you mean earlier when you said there were things that you and Natasha had that were more personal than everyone else?”

“Oh, that I can’t answer.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Nat’s history isn’t mine to tell.”

“No, shit. But you can tell me about you, right?”

“Promise you won’t leave me?”

“I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information

“I take it you never read my file?”

“Only some of it, a lot was classified above my level.”

“Well, not anymore it’s not.” I flopped on my back and rolled my eyes.

“And I won’t go looking for the information. If you want to tell me stuff, that’s different. If there are things you don’t want me to know, I get that, but I want you and would like for you to trust me.”

“You don’t want me to lie to you?”

“No, who would want to be lied…yeah, ok, I see what you did there.”

“I’m not entirely human.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I have some form of alien DNA mixed in. It may be why I can do what I do.”

“Not entirely human. That’s weird. That’s what you and Tasha were talking about?”

“Well, that and how hard it was to recoup after the mission with the arms dealer…the one that went South.”

“How bad was it?”

“It was bad. I was nothing, I had been broken down to nothing. I spent hours with a shrink, not actually talking; I napped a lot. I didn’t want anyone to know how hurt and afraid I was. I talked to Jamie though, and he filed reports on everything—douche—so I presume all the info is out now.” I silently cursed Natasha, again. “When I was here, recovering from…”

“Me shooting you in the chest with an arrow?”

“Yeah, that. You weren’t here, I felt abandoned and broken again. Nat came in and kept me company most nights. I figured it was because Steve and Bruce were to embarrassed to help me to the washroom and shower and stuff.”

“Bruce, embarrassed. Steve, gentlemanly.” Clint was laying on his side, head propped on one hand, the other he was trailing lightly across my abdomen.

“She knew I was hurting, and that I missed you, and was having flashbacks and all that. She kept me company; she helped keep the nightmares away. We talked and shared and bonded. It’s nice to have someone who gets you.”

“I get you.”

“It’s not the same. You get me because you love me, she gets me because we have a lot of shared experiences. Now all of the secrets we shared with each other, the things that I’ve kept in for so long are out for the world to know.”

“If I’ve learned anything in the past two years about you, this is probably not a you want me to fix it or give suggestions moment. But, if people know what you went through, what you survived and how strong and smart and talented you are, how it didn’t break you down, maybe it can help someone else.”

“That was the most perfect thing you could possibly say.” And I was crying again.

“Hey, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“These are happy-ish, I love you tears.” I sniffled. “Oh, wait I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.” He cuddled up against my side pulling himself tight against me. “Do you think we could go back to the you not being entirely human thing?”

“All the tests that Central ran on me, aside from ringing the enhanced bells, they showed that including the four standard nucleobases, you know adenine, cytosine, guanine, and thymine, well I have a fifth. It’s an unknown non-carbon based…”

“Woah, woah…You lost me after four. Leave the science for Banner, just kiss me babe.”

“What?”

“Keep it simple stu…sweetheart.”

I snorted and continued, “I have more parts in my DNA than a regular ol’ human being. They weren’t able to match it with any current stuff on file, but there was an old sample from who knows where and it kind of matched, but not quite. They didn’t give me all the details, but somewhere back in my ancestry, an alien or two popped in to the family tree.”

“Going forward with the getting married thing, what does that mean for us and, um, kids?”

I rolled onto my side to face him and slid my arm over his hips. “You’ve only ever mentioned kids once before.” My mind wandered back to the shower we had taken so many years before, the one where he turned down sex so as not to procreate.

“Well once we’re married, it is kind of the next step.” He brushed a kiss across my forehead.

“I don’t really know, Clint.” Going back to his initial question. “Jamie knocked me up, so I can get pregnant. And I exist, so I had to come from somewhere. Kids shouldn’t be a problem, but I can ask Bruce to run some tests.”

“How about we don’t get Bruce involved in our sex life. Hey, shouldn’t he know that you’re, extra special? Didn’t he run a bunch of tests?”

“No, probably not. I mean, yes, he ran a shit tonne of tests, but he wouldn’t know what to look for. The fifth nucleobase is very close to the adenine complex, if you’re not looking for strict helix pairings, it would be really easy to miss.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Of course. I knew that.” Clint said deadpan, nodding his head.

“You’re an ass.” I kissed him on the tip of his nose, making him pull back a bit at the sudden movement. “Do you have more questions, or can I go to sleep now?”

“Sleep sounds great. But you know what sounds even better?” He pushed his hips towards mine and wiggled his eyebrows.

“No. No, Barton. I’m mad at you. You’re so cut off.”

“Boo. How long?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“You have needs too.”

“True. But I can handle myself.” I flipped over so he was spooning me and pushed my ass up into his groin.

“Can I watch? I love it when you let me watch.”

“Nope. Cut off.” I wiggled my hips.

“Fuck. Tease.” He groaned into my ear.

“Shouldn’t have been an asshole then.”

“I really am sorry.” He slid his arm over my hips and pulled me tight against him. Sliding one of his legs between mine so there wasn’t an inch of space between us.

“Yeah, I know. But I still need some time to be angry.”

I fell asleep snug against Clint, his breath warm on my neck, his arms around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More breakfast.

I woke before Clint, and made my way to the kitchen attached to the great room. 

“Good morning, Christina.”

“Morning, Bruce! I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up.”

I smiled at Bruce. He was sitting at one of the stools at the end of the breakfast bar reading the paper.

“I can leave if you want to be alone.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Stay. Please. I was going to make breakfast.”

“That will definitely get everyone out of bed.”

“What do you think? Pancakes and all the meat?”

“My favourite.”

Bruce watched as I gathered up the fixings for breakfast and put on a pot of coffee.

“What’s bothering you Bruce?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

“Come on, man. Don’t lie to me. There’s something bothering you.”

“How are things with you and Clint?”

“We’ll make it. Don’t change the subject.”

“Maybe that’s what was bothering me.”

“Ha. Not likely. You’re like my best friend, and I know that the fewer details I give you about my personal relationship with Clint, the better. Spill, Bruce.”

“Thor thinks you may not be quite human. That you have, um, Asgard blood and some kind of elf blood in you.” He said this to his newspaper, not raising his head to look at me.

“Really! Asgardian, that’s so cool. And elf, like in Lord of the Rings? Do you think we could do some sort of DNA test to see if my blood and his match at all?”

“You’re getting pancake on the floor, and cabinets.”

“Ooops.” I put the whisk I had been excitedly waving around in the bowl on the counter and grabbed a rag from the sink to wipe the batter I had flung around the kitchen.

“You seem to be taking this incredibly well. I thought you’d be a bit more concerned or shocked or something.”

“I already knew.” I looked up from the floor.

“Really?”

“Yeah, when I joined Central, it came up in the blood tests. Well, the fact that I have some alien DNA in my system. They couldn’t figure out where it came from though. But if Thor says Asgard, we can check that, right?” I leaned back on my haunches, reaching for some batter that had got on the bottom cabinets.

“How did I not see this in the blood work I ran on you?”

“Oh, the adenine…”

“What the fuck is going on!!??!”

I peered around Bruce’s knees and Bruce stood up like a bolt of electricity had just been shot through his body.

“Morning, Clint.” I pulled my self up from the floor and gave him a quick kiss.

“Why the fuck are you on your knees? Why the fuck are you on you knees in front of Banner?” Clint did not return my kiss; he was too busy going between glaring at Bruce and eyeing the knife rack.

“I got pancake batter everywhere, I was cleaning it up.”

“Nothing was going on, Clint. Nothing, I’d never do that to you or Christina.”

“Or Natasha.” I chimed in.

“Yeah. Wait. What?”

“Just checking a theory, Bruce. Clint, stop looking at the knives. Coffee will be ready in a minute. Why don’t you and Bruce set the table.”

“Sorry, Bruce. I over reacted.”

“Did you just apologize to me?”

“Working on getting out of the doghouse.” Clint said with a shrug.

Clint grabbed a stack of plates out of the cupboard and walked to the dining table. Bruce following behind with handfuls of silverware.

“I know my girl has terrible aim, but how did she get batter everywhere?”

“She got excited and was waving the whisk around… a lot.” Bruce pointed to the upper cabinet and the batter still dripping off its front.

“And why was she excited?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you.”

“It’s ok, Bruce. He knows.” I called over from the stove.

“Oh, ok then. Thor thinks Christina may be part Asgardian.”

“Thor thinks she may be part Asgardian.” Clint puffed his cheeks and blew out a heavy breath of air. “Hun, don’t forget Thor’s here. You may need to make triple of everything.”

“Why?”

“I saw the guy eat while I was stationed in New Mexico. We’ll need extra food.”

“Christina and I were discussing running some DNA tests on her and Thor to see if there is any kind of match. That’s when you walked in.”

“Is someone making bacon?” Steve asked, his eyes half closed, head tilted up as if he were trying to smell his way around the room.

“Yup, making you guys breakfast.”

“You need to move back in to the Towers. I’ve never eaten so good in my entire life.” Steve said finally opening his eyes. Then his eyes went wide. “Are you wearing a Captain America shirt?”

I looked down at what I had thrown on after getting out of bed and laughed. “Yeah, Steve I am. Do you have a problem with it?”

“No.” He blushed, “but shouldn’t you be wearing a Hawkeye shirt?”

“Nah, gives him a big head. Here, bring this to the table.” I handed him a plate of fruit, melon and yogurt to accompany the rest of the breakfast foods.

Everyone slowly made their way into the kitchen and sat around the dining table. It was nice having everyone together again, even though the circumstances surrounding our reunion sucked.

“I suppose you are all wondering why I’ve called you here.” Tony said from his seat at the head of the table.

“You did not summon me, the smell of food summoned me. Is having dessert to break ones fast a common Midgardian custom?”

“They’re not dessert, they’re pancakes. And don’t step on my moment.” Tony picked up his coffee mug and stood from his chair. “We have many things to discuss this morning and as your leader I will be presiding over the discussions.”

“Who decided Tony was our leader? Aren’t you our leader? I don’t even know the guy.” Sam said looking at Steve.

“Would everyone please, for once, let me talk.”

“For once let you talk, all you do is talk.” I waved my fork at him, a bit of pancake flying across the table.

“SHIELD is no more, and I presume we have a wedding to plan since Barton is still alive.” Tony continued, completely ignoring the fact that I got pancake on his shirt.

“And Christina may be Asgardian.” Clint added cheerfully.

Every eye at the table turned to me, Thor was beaming.

“You won’t tell them we’re fucking engaged, but you’ll tell them that?”

“Ahhh, fuck.” Clint looked back down at his plate.

“Well that’s new. What do we want to focus on first?” Tony sat back down, his eyes on me.

“SHIELD.” I said, “we need to focus on SHIELD, or the lack there of and what our next steps are. We can just ignore the other items.”

“Aww. Come on Nova. I want to throw you a big party.”

“Stark. No. Let’s focus on the item that affects pretty much all of us.”

“You getting married. That affects all of us.”

“Bruce. Most of us are out of jobs, our lives are exposed for the world to see, Steve and Nat destroyed federal building, Fury is dead. We have bigger things to focus on.”

“Ahem…Director Fury isn’t actually dead. He’s just gone off grid.” Steve said reaching for the syrup.

In the years that I have known the people sitting around this table, I have never heard a silence more complete than this one.

“Natasha knew too.”

“Thanks, Steve. Fury has gone off grid until the fallout from the information release has lessened. I’ll be following shortly. My unique past makes me and everyone around me a target.”

“Tasha, you can’t leave.”

“Why not, Clint? You’ve been gone for almost two years.”

“I had my reasons.”

“As do I.”

“I think we’re all leaving. I’m moving back to Brooklyn; Bruce is going back on…vacation. Thor is headed back to Asgard. We all need some time to recover and figure out where to go from here.”

“I was going to suggest starting up the Avengers.”

“Tony, the Avengers are the last thing we need go back to. Natasha is right, we all need to lay low and give everything a chance to settle. You think I like footage of me Hulking out being broadcast across the world? I need time too.”

“I must go and search the cosmos for Loki’s scepter. Not only as a tribute to his memory, but to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it for evil.”

“Well this breakfast is officially a downer.” I stood up and started clearing plates.

“Babe, I have an idea.”

“Would you please not sneak up on me like that?”

I was rinsing dishes in the sink before throwing them in the dishwasher and jumped when Clint spoke, inches from my ear.

“Sorry.” He snickered. “Remind me again how you used to be a spy?”

“Fuck off, Barton. What’s your idea?”

“Let’s do it.”

I stood up from the dishwasher, making my best ‘what the fuck’ face.

“Let’s get married.” He grabbed me by the elbows. He looked like a kid who was just told Christmas was coming tomorrow. “Before everyone goes their separate ways. You have no family, I have no family, these people are our family. We’re going to want them there. Let’s do it, before we’re scattered across, well, the universe.”

“Why haven’t we seen anyone in two years?”

“Oh, I have. On missions and at debriefings. One time, after a pretty bad one, Tony threw this party and... what is it now?”

“You’ve been seeing everyone. Of course, you have. You didn’t tell anyone that we were engaged, but you’ve been seeing them. I’ve been stuck at your home, no visitors, no friends, no job, did you tell SHIELD not to send me on missions?”

“I, well, um, kind of.”

“I did it again. I’m such an idiot. What’s wrong with me?” I pushed the plate I was holding into Clint’s outstretched hands and left the kitchen.

“Where is Lady Christina going? Dr. Banner said that we are to do some work on our blood to determine our ancestry. Midgard has such interesting mannerisms. Clint? Is something amiss?”

“Fuck.”

“What did you do now, Hawkeye?” Natasha asked, watching me as I walked down the corridor.

“I don’t know. One second I was suggesting we get married before everyone left, the next she said she ‘did it again’ and left the room.” Clint ran both his hands through his hair, making it stick up in all directions.

“I’ll go talk to her.”

“No, Tasha, I’ll go. It’s my mess.”

“Perhaps I should go as she is of Asgard and therefore we are kin.”

“You’re not going anywhere near her.”

“Maybe Steve or Tony should go since they’re impartial. Maybe they can get something out of her.

“I’m not getting involved.”

“Me either.” Tony and Steve piped up, still sitting at the dining table.

No one had noticed Bruce slip down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's what you meant.

“Go away, Clint.” I was sitting in the armchair, knees pulled up to my chest, arms wrapped around them. I was in no mood to see him.

“It’s Bruce. Can I come in?” He stuck his head in, not waiting for an answer.

“Bruce, I kind of need to be alone right now.”

“What did he do this time?” He ignored me, came in, locking the door behind him.

“It’s like I’m with Jamie again.”

“How do you figure?”

“He didn’t tell any one we were engaged. Every time I wanted to come and visit, he said you were all under deep cover; but he was seeing you guys all the time. He kept me from going on missions. The only difference between him and Jamie, he doesn’t call me names. But everything else is the same, he’s controlling and domineering. I’m so weak, I’m such and idiot.”

Bruce reached into his pocked and handed me a handkerchief, handed it to me and sat at the foot of the bed.

“Always prepared, Bruce?”

“Well, I was an Eagle Scout. Until they kicked me out for trying to create a gamma gun for my environmental sciences badge.”

I stared at him and shook my head. “No wonder you and Tony are friends.”

“You know you’re none of those things. You’re not weak, and you most certainly are not an idiot.”

“Then why do I keep falling for the same guy? Why can’t I find one who loves me and doesn’t want to control me or keep me under his thumb?”

“Do you really think that’s what Clint is trying to do? I don’t.”

“Yeah, why? Because you know him so well?”

“No. Because I could see myself doing the same thing.”

My mouth moved, but no words came out.

“Think about it Christina. I don’t think he did any of this because he wanted to keep you from us or from the world or from having a life. I think he was doing this to protect you. He’s kind of over protective, if you hadn’t noticed. I think wherever he had you hidden away for the past few years is someplace he considered safe. Someplace that he could protect you.”

“Bruce, I don’t think that’s right.”

“I wanted to do the same with Betty. I had a plan to hide her away, if we could have cured my affliction, go someplace where I could protect her from the world. I ended up going without her, after she left me.”

“Let me get this straight. Clint’s been hiding me away from everyone I love and everything I love to do, to protect me.”

“When you say it that way it sounds dumb, but yeah.”

“Boys suck.”

“Yes, yes we do. I think you need to talk to him.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to talk anymore. I just want things to not suck.”

“He loves you; he wants to marry you; he’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to communicate. I think you should hear him out and think about forgiving him. Take your time, run him over the coals of course, but maybe look at it through his crazy eyes.”

“I missed you.” I went and cuddled up against him.

I rested his head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

“I missed you too, kid.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“I’m substantially older than you, thus, kid.”

There was a thud at the door, Bruce and I jumped, startled by the sound.

“Babe! Come on, unlock the door. Please.” Clint pounded on the door.

“I suppose I should let him in.”

“Yeah, just let me get completely on the other side of the room, nowhere near you.”

I smirked and opened the door.

“You didn’t have to lock me out…why was the door locked with Bruce in here?”

“Privacy.”

“What exactly did you two need privacy for?”

“Clint, man, calm down. I’m on your side, I was advocating for you.”

“He was. He said you were just trying to protect me. I’m still of the belief that you’re an abusive asshole.”

“Is that what you meant? That you did it again? You thought I was being like Jamie? Oh, God, why didn’t you say something? That’s not what I was trying to do. I just wanted to keep you safe, I’m so sorry.”

“You really suck at this talking to me thing. You can’t just lock me away to keep me safe. It’s not cool. You also have to stop assuming that because I’m alone with a male something is happening.”

He walked up to me and slipped his hands around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try to do better. I just can’t lose you.”

“I’ll just let you two be alone.” Bruce said trying to step around us.

“Bruce, wait. I want to ask you something.” I tried to pull away from Clint, but he kept one hand on my hip. I made a face at him, before going back to Bruce, “will you be my best man?”

“I thought that Nat was your maid of honour?”

“No, she’s Clint’s maid of honour. You’re my best friend, I want you with me.”

“Ok, did you set a date?”

“We were in the process of figuring that out. Wanna’ give us a minute here, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded and stepped out the door, leaving us alone.

“Did you really think I was treating you like Jamie?”

“After finding out you’ve been lying to me for years and keeping me from everyone, and not wanting me to go back to work, SHIELD or other…yeah, my thoughts started going in that direction.”

“Fuck.”

“You say that a lot.” I kissed him, long and deep.

“I thought you were super mad and I was cut off.”

“I’m a girl. I can change my mind a hundred times a minute.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it seven years?

“So, am I getting the go ahead here? I don’t want to push my luck and have you locking me out of the room again.”

I didn’t answer him. Instead I slid my hands down to his belt, undoing it and his fly. I sank to my knees and took him in my mouth.

“Wait.” He pulled back from me. “I’m supposed to be the one making amends here. Shouldn’t I be the one on my knees?”

“How are you going to make it up to me Barton?” I asked, as I stood pushing my body against his.

Clint audibly gulped, “I don’t know.” He was somewhat taken aback at my forwardness.

“Come on Clint, there must be something you want to do to me. Something that will make me scream your name.”

“Oh, God. I am so not ready for this right now.”

“Fine. We can stop.” I stepped away from him and walked to the bathroom to fix my hair.

“What. The. Hell. Woman.” Clint’s shadow fell over me. He was braced in the bathroom doorway, chest heaving.

“Is something a matter, dear?” I said, looking at him in the mirror.

He stalked towards me, flipped me around and pushed me up against the vanity.

“You left me hanging.”

“Oh? I thought you weren’t ready for this. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

He responded by sticking his tongue into my mouth and making a keening-groan I’ve never heard him make before.

“What the hell was that noise?”

“I don’t care. I fuckin need you.”

I really had planned on stringing him along for a few days, raking him over the coals like Bruce had suggested, but the need in his eyes and the desire in my own body won out.

“How do you want me, Hawkeye?”

“Fuck. I just need to be in you.” He grunted as he thrust his hips, forcing my legs apart, sliding his thighs between mine. “But can I…can I come on your tits?”

I threw my head back and pushed up against his length, moaning at the thought of him pulsing his climax across me. “Yes, baby, fuck, yes.”

He was fully naked in seconds. My clothing, gone not long after. He picked me up and put me on the lip of the vanity, lifted my legs and pulled them around his waist. Then with out preamble he snapped his hips forward, forcing himself inside of me.

“Yes.” He hissed in my ear. “I need to know we’re ok. I need this.”

“Clint.” I panted. “This is not where I need you to communicate. This is where I need you to focus and fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He worked a hand between our bodies and pushed his thumb in mercilessly hard circles around my clit.

“Don’t stop. Just, oh fuck, just like that.” I wound my fingers through his hair and pulled, forcing his head back. I sucked at his exposed neck and throat. A sinful groan escaped his lips and he pushed harder into me.

“Ah, shit.” I said, reaching up go grab the back of my head, pain blooming across the back of my skull. Clint thought my exclamation was one of pleasure, not pain, and thrust faster, bearing down with his thumb, bringing me over the edge. “Oh, shit.” This time, I cried out in pleasure.

I rode out my orgasm, biting down on Clint’s shoulder, until the waves passed. He pulled out of me, gripped himself and stroked until hot streams splashed across my abs and breasts. After the last pulse, he put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

“Are we ok?” He whispered.

“No. I don’t think I am.”

He pulled away and looked at me, shit, he looked ready to cry.

“Oh, no, no. We’re ok. Or, we’re going to be ok.” Damn this man could really break my resolve with a single look. “I think I may be bleeding.” I reached up to the back of my head again. When I pulled my hand away there was blood on my fingertips. “Ow. Are you laughing? I’m bleeding, you ass.” I swatted his shoulder, leaving slight bloody fingerprints on him.

“I’m just trying to figure out if this is my seven years or yours.”

“Huh?”

“We broke the mirror.”

I twisted in his grip to look behind me. “Oh, damn.” The vanity mirror had a spiderwebbing crack spreading from where my head must have hit. “Meh, we’ll split it. I’ll take three and a half and you take three and a half.”

I hopped of the vanity and made towards the shower. “Join me? You can pick glass out of my hair.” I extended my hand to him.

Clint was combing through my wet hair, looking for glass and assessing the damage. “Just looks like a small scratch. In my expert medical opinion, no stitches required.”

“Your ‘expert’ opinion?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve had more stitches than anyone I know. Experience talks, love.”

“Mmmm, sure it does. But you get to explain to Tony why the mirror is broken.”

“Fuck. I’ll just tell him you threw something at me. He’ll believe it.”

“Probably because you deserve it.”

“Christina,” Clint said spinning me around to face him. I only slipped a little on the wet tile. He stared at me, but said nothing. I raised an expectant eyebrow. “I don’t know how to say what I want to say.”

“Remember the day you told me you wanted me?”

“I vividly remember being thrown out of your bed and room…”

“How hard was that to say to me? And we didn’t even love each other then.”

“I loved you then. I loved you the day I met you.” He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

“Clint, you can say things like that to me, horribly awfully sweet and romantic things, but you can’t tell me other things that you feel?”

“I don’t like being scared; it makes me feel weak. I’m scared that something bad is going to happen to you if I don’t keep you hidden away, which makes me feel like shit because it means I couldn’t protect you. I’m scared that one day you’re going to realize you can do better and you’ll leave me, which makes me act like a jealous asshole, which makes you hate me which is going to make you realize you can do better. I think I may be fucked.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then you need to trust that when I say I want to be with you, it means that I want to be with you. And you need to trust I can take care of myself. I can do this, remember?” I lit up my hands, energy dancing across my fingertips.

“Ok, let’s not do that in the shower. Electricity and water don’t mix.” Clint grabbed my wrists, trying to pull me out of the spray.

“It’s energy, not electricity.”

“Still don’t want to test that theory.”

We finished our shower in silence, Clint mulling over trusting me and releasing some control, me over more recent events.

“Did you really mean it?” I asked Clint. He was sitting behind me on the bed, running a towel through my hair.

“Mean what?”

“That you wanted to get married before everyone went their own ways?”

“Yes.” Clint’s hands stilled.

“Ok. When and where?”

“How about now, and here?”

“I’m not getting married in my bed wearing naught but a towel and you wearing even less.”

“Yeah, but just think how awesome the wedding album would be.” I felt his smile as he kissed the back of my neck. “I meant, today, here in the Tower. Everyone is already here, and some new people.”

“We don’t have a Priest…or a license.”

“True, but we have Tony.”

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure if he’s not already internet ordained, he’d get it done right quick, and JARVIS could probably expedite any paperwork.”

“Steve could give me away. Sam and Thor could do the ring bearer and flower girl honours. Ohhh, Nat’s going to be angry, we didn’t get to have a bachelorette party or get to go dress shopping.”

“It’s our day, not hers. Are you really ok with this?”

“I am.”

“Baby, put on some pants. We’re getting hitched.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications

“Tony, you owe me twenty.” Steve said stretching out his hand towards Tony as Clint and I walked into the great room.

“I figured there would be a few scratches, if not a black eye.”

“You guys bet that I would beat up Clint?” Nods all around. “Damn. Let me know what the odds are next time, and I’ll see if I can help.”

“Christina and I have some news.” Clint said rolling his eyes in my direction. “We’re getting married.”

“Yeah, we know. It’s why you two have been fighting. You’re a dingus for not telling us.”

“No, Tony. We’re not telling you we’re engaged. We’re saying we’re getting married. Today. Here, if that’s ok.”

Silence filled the room, until…

“A joyous occasion this is! An Asgardian wedding it shall be, blood of my blood. I will have Heimdall send barrels of mead, the finest roasted boar and pheasants and we shall have a proper feast!”

“Um, Thor? We’re not even sure if we’re related. Maybe we can do a rain check on the major feast? Clint and I were kind of hoping for something small and simple, with just you guys.”

“Absolutely not.” Natasha stood from the sofa, crossing her arms across her chest. “There is no way you two are getting married, today. If you think you are going to deprive me of throwing a bachelorette party and dress shopping, I’ll beat the shit out of you Barton.”

“I told you she’d be mad.”

“Who are you calling?” Clint asked reaching for Natasha’s phone.

“Back up. Pepper and Maria are on their way.” Natasha’s phone dinged. “Christina, Pepper says you’re not allowed to get married without a proper send off.” Her phone dinged again. “Maria says over her dead body are you getting married with out a party first.”

“I don’t even know Maria. I think I met her once when she was coming out of Fury’s office when I was at the academy.”

“Well, she knows Barton and anyone who can tie him down…and I’m not reading the rest of this out loud.” Natasha smirked at her phone.

“If she gets a bachelorette party, we’re throwing this guy a bachelor party, right?”

“Who are you, again?” Clint asked looking at Sam.

“Steve’s wingman.”

“Hang on. This isn’t what we want. Is it?” I searched Clint’s face, looking for any indication he wanted a proper send off.

“We could hold off for a few days, I suppose. Give you time to get a dress and everything. I suppose we should get rings too.”

“You just want to go see naked ladies dance, don’t you?”

“I never got a bachelor party, and you didn’t get a bachelorette, did you?” I did not respond. “I though not. This is the last time we’re doing this; we should do it right.”

“By seeing naked ladies dance for you?”

“And poker, cigars, male bonding and such.”

“Don’t you worry, Christina. Your bachelorette is going to be epic!” Nat said, pulling me away from Clint, mischief flashing in her eyes.

“Ok, folks, new plan. Gather round.”

“Ugh, Tony, seriously?”

“Yes, gather round! It’s Wednesday, we’ll do the wedding on Saturday, on the roof in the garden. I will, officiate of course. Banner, Romanov, I presume you will be best man and woman. That leaves everyone’s favourite Captain to walk the lovely bride down the aisle. Thor, new guy…I see ring bearer and flower girl.”

“That’s actually kind of what we were thinking.” I said, slightly shocked.

“Excellent. Bachelor part will be commencing in t-minus ninety minutes. Gentlemen, I suggest you get cleaned up.”

“Maria and Pepper will be her in about a half hour. I’m going to get showered and changed.”

“Clint. What the hell just happened?”

He pursed his lips and puffed out a breath. “Our friends have decided to support our decision to marry. Any ground rules?”

“Ground rules?”

“Yeah, for the parties.”

“Um, no sex with anyone.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at me.

“Ok, so that’s a gimmie. I don’t know. Just, don’t do anything Tony does, I guess. What rules do you have for me?”

“Just come home to me.”

“Always.” I reached up and kissed him softly.

“That’s enough you two. Christina, with me, you need to get ready for dress shopping and partying.”

“Go get ‘em, babe.” Clint said, smacking my ass as I followed Natasha out of the room.

“Nat, why is my go bag on the bed?”

“I don’t know where we’ll end up, so we need to be prepared.”

“Are we leaving the country?”

“Don’t know yet. At the very least we’re going to see ‘Thunder from Down Under.’”

“Isn’t that in Vegas?”

“Quin-Jet.”

“You’re getting married and you didn’t tell us?” A voice squealed behind me.

“Hi Pepper.” I wrapped the tall, yet tiny woman in a quick hug. “It’s complicated.”

“No. I doubt it was. Barton was scared and didn’t want to share, so he kept it a secret and informed you otherwise. He was a damn good Agent.”

I blinked at the woman who said this, shocked at how succinctly she had summarized the situation.

“I’m Maria Hill, I believe we met briefly, once during your time at the SHIELD Academy.”

“Yeah,” I shook her outstretched hand. “Not to be rude, but if we don’t know each other…why are you here?”

“Natasha invited me. I’ve known Barton a very long time and consider him a friend. Natasha approves of you, which carries a lot of weight, but I need to form my own opinion.”

“Sure, and an alcohol fueled girl’s night is the perfect way.”

“Of course, it is!” Pepper said flopping diagonally across my bed. “We’ll have some cocktails, get pampered, see some sexy Australian Men and get you a dress!”

“You know, I didn’t have girlfriends growing up, this is a bit weird for me and feels a bit like a stereotypical rom-com right now.”

“None of us did.” Nat said patting my arm. “We find friendship where we can; and there is nothing wrong with a good rom-com.” Nat rummaged in my dresser for a moment, “but if you tell anyone I said that, I will have to kill you.”

“Lady Christina!” The door burst open, Pepper and I shrieked, she rolled off the bed, grabbed the lamp and I hit the floor, going for one of Clint’s randomly left behind arrows, no bow, just an arrow. Maria and Natasha pulled guns from who knows where.

“Thor. On Midgard, we knock before entering a Lady’s bedroom.” I said, pulling my self up off of the floor.

“My apologies to you and your Court.” He dropped a courteous bow to Natasha, Maria and Pepper. I’d swear the three of them blushed, but never admit to it in a thousand years. “Before you depart for what I understand to be your last evening of fun, we must find out if your blood is as mine.”

“Is Bruce still around? I can do the analysis; I just have this issue drawing my own blood. It wiggs me out.”

“Yes, Dr. Banner is in his lab—he will not call it cowering, but I suspect that is his intent.”

“Ladies, I have some business to attend to. Continue to pack for me and decide how I’m going to spend my last few evenings as an unwed woman.”

“It’s wheels up in thirty.” Nat pointed a finger at me and then her watch.

“Is Thor saying you may be Asgardian?” Maria asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Indeed.”

“Well I need to see this.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s all go then.”

My ‘Court’ followed Thor and I down the corridor. 

This is going to be a weird few days, I thought to myself, entering the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood work

“Come on Bruce. You have to come.” Clint whined.

“Yeah, man, it’s a bachelor party, we want to see your party tricks.” Tony added.

“I’m not comfortable going with you guys. We have no idea what will happen or what kind or insanity will happen. It is safer for me to stay here.”

“You could come with us.” I said entering the lab.

“What? Oh, hey Christina, et al.”

“We’re apparently going to see…”

“Shut it!” Natasha’s hand clasped around my mouth. “Yick…did you just lick me?”

“Don’t put your hand on my mouth and you won’t get licked. Why do you taste like strawberries?”

“Organic lotion. You are not spilling the deets on what we may or may not be possibly doing. You have a super over protective boyfri…fiancée, odds are he’ll crash our party.”

“Ugh. Fine. So, Bruce. Before we go to our respective parties, for some reason Thor here wants to do some blood work to find out if I’m am Asgardian or not.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Clint asked, side-eyeing the God.

“We must know so as Lady Christina can acquire the appropriate marital garments. You see, Asgardian women wear elaborate gowns and the Alfheim wear garments made of items found in nature. In order for the appropriate garment to be…”

“Whoa, there Thor. How about I wear whatever makes me comfortable to my wedding. I still want to know where I come from and everything, but it’s not going to change what I wear.”

“We don’t need nine people in the lab to run these tests. Everyone except Christina and Thor please leave so I can draw some blood.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Clint, it’s just blood work. I’ll be fine. Go pack or pre-game with Tony or something. I’ll come find you before the ladies and I leave.”

Clint gave me a quick kiss and left the room, everyone following, leaving Thor, Bruce and I alone.

“I don’t know why you don’t do this yourself.”

“I’m not sticking a needle in my own damn arm. It’s too hard to get the angle right and it’s just nasty.”

“What is it I need to do?” Thor asked as Bruce prepped my arm.

“Just sit there, touch nothing and wait your turn.”

“A bit tense, are we Bruce?”

“I’ve never drawn blood from a God. It’s a bit intimidating.”

“I can draw from Thor if you’d like.”

“Yeah, I can prep your blood while you draw his.”

“Thor, have you ever had your blood drawn?” I asked, sitting him on a stool.

“I have shed my blood, and tears many a time, my Lady.”

“Ooookk…but has anyone ever stuck a needle in our arm and drew your blood deliberately.”

“Ah, no.”

“This is a tourniquet; it will make your veins stand out more. Not sure it’s really necessary for you.” I said examining his arms. Thor did have some very nice arms, not as amazing as Clint’s, but still pretty nice. “Once I’ve found a good vein, I’m going to stick this needle through your skin, into the vein and remove some of your blood.”

“That tiny needle will cause the God of Thunder no pain.”

“Sure thing.” 

I put on the tourniquet, prepped the skin and inserted the needle.

“Hel’s tits, woman.” Thor shouted trying to pull his arm away from mine.

“Don’t move, Thor!”

“You’ve stuck me!”

“I know. I’m drawing your blood. Don’t move.”

After finally getting a struggling Thor to hold still long enough to draw a few vials, I gave the blood to Bruce to prep for the DNA match test.

“Now what?”

“We wait, Thor. It will take a while to do the sequencing.”

“Actually, with the help of JARVIS, this should only take a few minutes.” Bruce said, peering over the rims of his glasses.

“The sequencing is complete, Dr. Banner. I shall display the results on your screen.” A voice from overhead called.

Bruce went to his computer, pushed a few buttons and displayed the data.

“I do not understand what I am seeing. Are these decorative?”

“It’s a DNA sequence. It shows what is in your blood and in mine. You can see here,” I pointed to one of the pairings, “that this is not adenine, it is very similar, but not the same.”

“I can’t believe I missed that.” Bruce was so close to the screen his nose was almost touching. “You and Thor have the same fifth nucleobase. But his only pairs with the thymine, and yours jumps to pair with the cytosine as well.”

“Again, I am not understanding.”

“Thor,” Bruce pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, “do you have any samples of the other blood you think Christina may have? The Alfheim blood?”

“Do you really think that Thor just walks around with blood in his pockets?” I started to roll my eyes, but… “Why do you have blood in your pocket? Is that blood?”

Thor pulled out a small vial of a goldish-red liquid and held it out to Bruce.

“As a guardian of the Nine Realms I am required to keep the blood of the Realms safe.”

“Thor, dude, that may be a figuratively statement, not literally.” I made a face at the vial he held out to me. “How many of those do you have?”

“One of each of the blood lines, no Asgardian, as I am the perfect vessel for transporting Asgardian blood.”

“Well that’s not weird at all.” Bruce grabbed the vial and set it up like the previous samples. “Huh, this sample also has the pairing of the non-adenine with the cytosine.” Bruce looked at me, “do you want to tell him, or shall I?”

“Let’s tell everyone, together.”

The three of us walked into the great room, Thor seemingly a bit confused; Bruce and I elated at the information we had, and the new avenues now open to us for investigating how natural born enhanced come to be.

Everyone was gathered around the bar; it appeared as if it was a boy versus girl moment. Each side trying to divulge the others plans for their respective bachelor-bachelorette parties.

“We have news.” I said grabbing Clint’s glass from him. I sniffed the contents, and then downed the rest.

“What is it, babe?”

“As you all may know, I’m not entirely human.”

“I’m sorry, what? You were serious?” Steve said, his eyes wide with shock.

“Yes. I’m part Asgardian part Alfhe…Alfheimian?? Whatever, I’m of Asgard and Alfheim, mostly human but with a bit of alien blood. Bruce and I were chatting, and this may open a whole new avenue on how natural enhanced works.”

“Exactly. If we could get our hands on the blood of other enhanced people, we could do comparative testing to see if all enhanced have alien DNA.”

“Ok, so you’re going with the boys tonight.” I said patting Bruce’s arm. “You need a boy’s night, no science, just liquor and naked ladies.”

“Hey, how come you’re ok with him going to see naked ladies, but I get ‘the look’?” Clint asked, putting air quotes around ‘the look.”

“Because Bruce is my new bestie and I need to support him. You are my soon to be husband and I need to keep you from doing anything to bat shit crazy.”

“Good luck with that.” Clint smiled and pulled me in for a nice, deep kiss.

“Once again, no fucking in my living room.”

“Shut up, Tony.” Clint said, not pulling away from me, keeping his lips on mine.

“I am so pleased that the blood of my blood has found her true love. This is what I imagine my Jane and I shall be like when we are together again.”

“Since Jane isn’t here, you’re going out with the boys too.” I said peering around Clint’s shoulder.

“Alright, now that we know who is what and who is going with whom, we need to go, if we’re going to make it on time. Come on Christina, let’s go.” Natasha grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the crowd.

Pepper and Maria followed us, each with an overnight bag, Maria had two…one was mine.

“Um, does anyone know how to fly this thing?” I asked as we walked up to the jet. “Also, why does Tony have a landing pad on his building?”

“Because he’s Tony.” Pepper responded. “And I can fly.”

We took off into the night, I was only slightly apprehensive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding

“Alright, boys. What’s the plan? The ladies are gone, now we can do whatever we please. That is unless Christina set out rules for you, Barton.”

“Just one, Tony. Not to do anything you do.”

“That’s fair, but seeing as how we are with a ninety-year-old soldier, a Dr. with an anger issue, a guy whom I don’t even know, and an Asgardian God, I’d say your best bet at fun these next few days is to do _exactly_ what I do.”

“I had plenty of fun, before I went in the ice. Usually it was at Bucky’s insistence, but I had my share of fun.”

“Yeah, Cap?” Sam asked. “How many naked ladies did you see in your day?”

“Don’t forget, I toured with the USO, there were show girls who were not to shy about changing in front of me.”

“But did you get to touch?”

“No, Sam. They also had very high heeled shoes, anyone who got to close, got a shoe in the top of their foot. Army boots can only withstand so much.”

“Sapphire. We’re going to Sapphire. It’s a steak house with lovely ladies as well.” Tony said cutting across the two soldiers’ tirade.

“I like steak, and I like ladies. Let’s go!”

“Clint, shouldn’t you be a little more apprehensive about this? You are getting married.”

“Steve, this is the last time I’m getting married. I’ve never had a bachelor party, don’t ruin this for me dude.”

“Limo is waiting downstairs, boys, finish your drinks, and let’s go.” Tony slammed his drink and led the way out the door.

“This place that we are attending, what is it?” Thor asked as the men piled into the limo.

“It’s a strip bar. You don’t have those on Asgard?” Sam asked, doing up his seatbelt.

“I am not familiar with the term.”

“It’s a place that serves liquor and where ladies take their clothes off for you.” Tony explained.

“Yeah, but if you want anything decent, you have to tip. Or if you want a private dance, you have to pay.” Sam said pouring himself a drink from the limo bar “And my military pay doesn’t cover much. Stark, I hope you’ve got a line of credit at this place.”

“Why would one need to pay for the fairer sex to remove their clothing for you, or dance for you? Isn’t that part of the normal courting ritual here on Midgard?”

“Who wants to explain hookers to Thor?” Clint asked, grabbing the bottle of Scotch from Sam.

“No!” Steve was lucky that the limo pulled up outside of Sapphire before anyone had a chance to argue with him.

“Mr. Stark, welcome back!” A buxom, scantily clad hostess exclaimed. “To what do we owe the honour?”

“Bachelor party, and this is the bachelor of honour!” Tony shouted, pushing Clint to the front of the group. “VIP treatment for this man.”

_Meanwhile on the Quin-Jet_

“What’s wrong Christina? You’re not worried about Clint, are you?” Natasha asked, handing me a drink.

“No. It’s just. It’s not important.”

“If you’re having second thoughts, or reservations, you should really acknowledge them.”

“Maria, I’m not having second thoughts or anything like that.” I leaned my head back resting it on the bulkhead. “Eric was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be my best man.”

“The man sold you out to HYDRA and your pining away for him?” Natasha shouted, throwing a med pack.

“Ow Nat, that hit me in the face.”

“Well don’t act like an idiot and I won’t have to throw things at you.”

“Is this the Eric Sullivan that SHIELD has in custody?” Pepper asked, craning around from the cockpit.

“I believe that is classified information. Why would you know that?”

“Oh. I don’t actually know that, Maria. Tony hasn’t told me anything.”

“He was my best friend. I miss him. Do you think I could visit him?”

“Ha. Over Barton’s dead body…and mine.”

“And mine.”

“Me too. And besides, no one will let you on the raft.”

“Pepper, you’re not supposed to know about the raft.” Maria groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

“Well, I’m glad my Court is helping me make good decisions.” I sipped my drink. “Are we headed East? I thought we were going to Vegas, which, if memory serves, is West of New York.”

“You need a dress first. You’re not getting married without a proper wedding dress.” Pepper cooed. “We’re going to Paris.”

“I hate you all…oh, hang on, phones ringing.” I pulled my phone out, glanced at the screen, it was Clint. “Hey, baby. How’s the bachelor party going?” The blast of noise that followed had me pulling the phone away from my ear. “I think he butt dialed me.” I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

_No … Thor … not like that … don’t put that there … Barton what about that one … dude … pick one man … Fuck … Tony … Hey cutie, like what you see … Cap pick one … Barton … what the fuck … Sam … off … stage … Tony … Pepper … find out … that doesn’t go there …get Thor … men don’t dance … _

**“**Clint, if you can hear me, hang up the phone!” I shouted into the receiver. I laughed and hung up the phone, realizing there was no way he was going to hear me. I sent him a quick text

_‘FYI, you butt dialed me. Sounds like your having fun. Be good. Loves you.’_

“Aren’t you even a bit concerned that the boys are going to have too much fun?”

“No. Steve’s sense of morality and Clint’s terror at loosing me should keep them, well not in line, but at least out of jail. How well do you know these guys, Maria? You said you considered Clint a friend...” I probed.

“True, I do. Tony, however, may be a bad influence. Sorry, Pepper.”

“No problem, Maria. He is a bad influence; that’s why he has me.”

“Clint and I lost someone close to us just before the battle of New York; we both blamed ourselves. I got better by throwing myself into work. He got better by, well by throwing himself at you. I really wanted to meet the woman who brought Hawkeye back from his dark place.”

I stared at Maria, trying to find the right words, any words. We smiled at each other, an understanding that sometimes, there were just no words for the situation.

“We’re landing in fifteen.” Pepper called, breaking the moment.

“Wait. What?” I looked around trying to get my bearings, failing to remember there are no windows on a Quin-Jet, except the cockpit window. “How are we already in Paris?”

“Supersonic flight, Christina.” Pepper laughed.

“Oh, shit. Right. You Avengers-SHIELD folk sure are fun to travel with.”

Pepper landed the jet at a private runway near the main De Gaulle terminal, we didn’t even need to go through customs, and were escorted to an awaiting limo. All the while Natasha, Pepper and Maria were yammering on about what kind of shape, material, cut and fit of my dress should be, not to forget about what kind of shoes, accessories, and sexy undies we needed to pick up.

_Meanwhile at Sapphire_

“Aww…no...tesxt mersage…wait no, tewst note…fuck...Christina sent me this.” Clint held up his phone to the group showing the text he had received. “I butt dialed her, is she mad?”

“Nawww, man. She says still loves you, it’s cool.”

“Thanks, man. You can wingman me too any time.” Clint held out his fit, Sam tried to fist bump, but ended up hitting Clint in the shoulder.

“Clint, you’re not going to need a wingman though. You’re getting married.”

“Good point, Steve, I guess Sam’s all yours then.”

Tony walked up to the table the gentlemen were sitting at, a girl on each arm. “Barton, it’s your night, you get first dibs. Just remember, you can look, but no touchy-touchy.”

“I think I’ll pass Tony. Getting married Saturday, still have two more nights, don’t want to piss her off too soon.”

“Good man, Clint.”

“How are you not drunk yet?” Clint had to grip the side of the table to keep his balance as Steve patted him on the back. “You’ve had, twouble…dwice…fuck, this many time as many as us of all of us.” Clint held up two fingers. “You fucking too, Thor!”

“Super soldier.” Steve pointed to himself. “Asgardian God.” Steve pointed to Thor.

“I could nip back to Asgard and procure some of the Grunhel's Fleet aged liquor…no mortal man can stand it. Steve, you would have fair chance.”

“Gentlemen. I believe the main attraction is about to take the stage.”

The men turned to face the stage and watch the main attraction.

_Paris_

We spent the night in a luxury hotel and hit the shops early the next morning.

“What kind of dress are you thinking about?” Natasha asked, linking one arm through mine.

“I’ve honestly never thought about it.”

Natasha came to a halt, Maria and Pepper stopped in their tracks and spun to face us.

“What? I’m a Black Widow, and I’ve thought of what I would want to wear on my wedding day.”

“I didn’t have any say in what happened the first time around Jamie planned everything, and I never thought this would happen again. Not with my past. So, I’ve never really thought about it.”

I found myself in the middle of Paris, with an assassin, a CEO and formerly second in command of SHILED clutching their hearts and looking at me like I was a lost three-legged puppy. And then I was wrapped in a group hug with the three women uttering assurances that everything would be perfect. I had friends, I had people who cared about me. I had a man back home who would risk anything and everything for me, as would his friends.

I could walk down the aisle wrapped in a curtain, a paper bag, a damn towel and I wouldn’t care. All I cared is that I was going to marry the man I loved surrounded by people who love us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure unadulterated, unabashed, fluff.
> 
> Also, if you've never seen the Barry White-Ally McBeal bathroom dance, youtube it...RDJ may or may not dance.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m nervous, Nat.”

“Why?”

“This is his third marriage, my second….”

“The first one sooooo did not count.”

“Yeah, thanks Nat. But I’m still scared, nervous that with what our jobs entail, the secrets we have to keep from each other, what if it’s too much?”

“I’ve known a lot of people and seen a lot of relationships, both good and bad. If I had any doubts, against you or Clint, I’d put a stop to this right away.” Natasha glanced at the diamond and gold watch she was wearing, I wondered for a moment where she had got it from, but decided it may not be prudent to ask. “Steve will be here in a moment; I’m going to go meet up with Bruce. You are beautiful.” She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left my room.

I walked into the bathroom and triple checked my hair and makeup. I was wearing a tea length, lace, A-line, halter dress. It was simple, but I figured that it would work well for a roof top garden wedding and I doubted Clint would be much fancier.

“Wow. You look amazing.” I spun around to find Steve standing in the doorway. “I would have knocked, but Natasha left the door open. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, Steve. Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot.”

Steve was in uniform, not his Captain America uniform, but his full military dress uniform and damn did he cut a fine figure.

“You and Clint are family; we do anything for our family.” I smiled up at him and took his outstretched arm. “Are You ready?”

“Yes.”

He escorted me into the great room where Bruce and Natasha were waiting. Natasha handed Steve and I each a glass of champagne. 

“A toast, to the woman who found the strength within to conquer all that faces her, to be herself and keep our wayward archer on track.” Bruce raised his glass after his toast, Steve, Natasha and I followed suit.

“Can we hurry this up guys? I really want to get married.”

The four of us walked to the elevators and proceeded to the roof.

“Is that Fury?” Natasha gasped, rushing out of the elevator once we reached the roof.

“Director, I thought you were in the wind?” Steve said, releasing my arm and shaking Fury’s hand.

“As if I would miss the wedding of one of my best Agents and Agent Barton.”

“Thank you for coming, sir. Although, I do presume your intentions here are not just matrimonial?”

“Go, get yourself hitched, and we’ll discuss my more nefarious purposes after.”

“Well that’s only a little terrifying.” I looked at Steve, he nodded and motioned for Bruce and Natasha to lead the way.

Thor hadn’t resisted a bit when we asked him to be our flower person, he said it was his duty and honour to bless our union as he was the God of Fertility. Sam had taken a bit more convincing, but our official ring guard was up for any challenge; he also looked quite dashing in his dress uniform. Bruce and Natasha followed them down the aisle; if there were only some way I could get those two to see that they liked each other and should be together. Natasha was radiant in her green gown, Bruce dapper in his navy check suit. Tony was standing under a flowered arch…when did we get that?...beaming at his friends, looking like the happiest man on Earth.

And then I saw Clint, staring at me, mouth slightly agape, but still somehow smiling. Steve’s hand tightened on my arm as he felt me speed up. “Don’t worry, Christina. He’s not going anywhere with out you.” Steve walked me to the end of the aisle, turned to face Clint, shook his hand and said “if you hurt her, you’re a dead man.” Steve gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and took a seat between Pepper and Maria; both women softly crying into handkerchiefs.

“Friends, Family, Fury,” Tony nodded towards Director Fury. “We are gathered here to witness the union of Christina Anne McFarlane and Clinton Francis Barton…”

“_McFarlane?”_ I saw Clint mouth at me.

“_True maiden name.”_ I mouthed back.

“…and join them in marriage, as soon as they stop talking. I’ve been told I’m not allowed to give the marriage speech from either ‘The Princess Bride’ or “I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry,’ so instead I’ll keep it simple. These two crazy kids met under dire circumstances and fell in love, in the short time they have been together, they have been through many difficult times and persevered. I am proud to be able to stand here and be a part of this love, and not in a creepy, pervy way. The bride and groom have written their own vows. Barton, you may proceed.”

“I loved you the moment I saw you; bloodied, tired, helping anyone within your reach. You have such power, such strength, such intelligence and everything you do is for the betterment of others. Before I met you, I never thought I’d do this again; now I can’t imagine not spending every day of my life with you. I can’t promise this will be easy, but I can promise I will try every day of my life to make you happy. I love you and I don’t want to wait a moment longer for you to be my wife.”

“Your turn Nova.”

I rolled my eyes at Tony and looked at Clint. “I love that you are insanely over protective of me; I love that you are super loyal to your friends and family; I love that you love me for who and what I am; I love that we are finally standing here doing this. I love all the stupid things you do to make me laugh, to make me smile. I can’t promise I’ll never loose my shit and stun you again, but I promise to make it up to you if I do. Clint, I love you and can’t wait any longer for you to be my husband.”

“Do you Clinton Francis Barton take Christina Anne McFarlane to be your wife for better and for worse, for rich and for poor until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Do you Christina Anne McFarlane take Clinton Francis Barton to be your husband for better and for worse, for rich and poor until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“May I have the rings?” Sam reached into his pocked and handed Tony the simple platinum bands we had picked out. Tony handed one of the rings to Clint and nodded.

“Christina, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.” Clint slid the ring onto my finger, his eyes not leaving mine.

I took the other ring from Tony. “Clint, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.” I slid the ring onto Clint’s finger, trying my damnedest not to cry, and failing.

“Friends, Family, Fury, I am happy to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clint Barton! You may kiss your bride.”

Clint took me in his arms and kissed me like he was a dying man and I was the cure. Probably not terribly appropriate for a wedding, but I didn’t care. We only broke apart when the applause tuned to wolf-whistles and cries of ‘get a room.’

Tony and Pepper had pulled out all the stops; there were only a few dozen people present, but they were wined and dined like this was a state dinner. Clint and I were inseparable, until he whispered “The boys and I have to do something. I’ll be right back, I promise. Ladies, keep an eye on my wife?” He dropped a wink and strode off.

“You don’t think this has anything to do with Fury being here?”

“No. Fury will wait until after the celebrations to break any bad news. He’s a softie at heart, I just know it.”

I smiled at Natasha over the rim of my glass, my shoulders and hips had started moving with the song that was playing in the background. “OH! I love this song!” Nat raised a brow at me. “Yeah, it was on a show I used to watch when I was younger…shit…Ally McBeal, the lawyer boys dance to this song in the bathroom. It’s hilarious. What, what is it?”

“Turn around. Now.”

I spun around. Clint, Tony, Steve, Sam, Bruce and Thor were lined up on the dance floor.

“No. They’re not.”

“I think they are, Christina.”

I reached out and grabbed Natasha’s wrist, Nat grabbed Maria, Maria grabbed Pepper, the four of us stood holding onto each other, dumbfounded, watching these manliest of men do a choreographed dance to Barry White.

Halfway through the dance Clint broke away, grabbed me away from Natasha and pulled me to him. “This isn’t what I expected for a first dance.” I laughed into his ear.

“Yeah, well you and I aren’t exactly the traditional kind. Now are we?” We finished our dance, just the two of us on the dance floor, our friends surrounding us, laughing, taking pictures, smiling and just having a good time.

“Are you two enjoying your evening?” 

“Stark, you have the worst timing.” Clint pulled away from me, we had sneaked away to a quiet corner for a moment of privacy.

“Can it, Legolas. We have one more surprise…well, two more surprises for you. The first one should be starting now.” Tony pointed to the sky which was suddenly lit with an array of fireworks.

“Oh, Tony. Thank you. This is perfect.” I reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Consider this my test run.” He squeezed my hand and walked back around the corner.

“Test run? Test run for what?” Clint asked. He was leaning against the wall and pulled me against him, holding me close.

“For when he and Pepper get married.”

“You think that will happen?”

“Either they’ll get married, or she will kill him. Fifty-fifty shot, I’d say.”

“What do you think surprise number two is?” Clint murmured, his lips brushing against the pulse point in my neck.

“Time alone. I hope.” I turned in Clint’s arms, he was slightly slouched so his face and lips were level with mine. I bit into his lower lip, and wrapped my hands around his neck. Fireworks exploding in the night air behind us.


	15. Chapter 15

After the fireworks, we found ourselves once again in the great room. Clint and I were wrapped in each other arms on the sectional. Natasha and Bruce were on the other side of the sectional from us, Natasha had her feet in Bruce’s lap, he was gently massaging her feet. Tony and Pepper were leaning against each other at the bar. Maria, Sam, Steve and Thor were taking the leftovers from dinner and turning them into some horrible concoction, mixed with eggs, in the kitchen.

“This was absolutely perfect.” I whispered, reaching up to kiss Clint’s jaw. “Everyone we love is here. This couldn’t have been better.”

“I agree.” Clint ghosted a kiss across my forehead. He was tired and fading fast.

“Want to head off to bed?”

“It’s our wedding night. Aren’t I supposed to wow you before we go to sleep?”

“Oh, Clint, sweetie. Sorry to disappoint, but you’re by no means taking a virgin to bed on her wedding night.”

“Hmm…ditto.” He snuggled up closer to my side. “That’s ok, I’ll get over it.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, SHIELD and Avengers, I truly do hate to interrupt this quaint little after party, but we have business to discuss.”

“Director. Is this really necessary, we’re celebrating a wedding. It’s the only good thing that’s happened to this team in four years. Do we really need to discuss business now?”

“Captain, if there were any other time, believe me, I would find it. As it stands, we have all of the pertinent persons in one room.”

“Sir, not to be rude.” I interjected. “But I’ve been up since stupid o’clock to make this happen,” I gestured to my hair, make up and dress, “and I’m beat, I just want to go to bed. Can we speed this up a bit?”

“With the fall of SHIELD and the release of our files, our covert operations have been exposed. We still have a lot of work to do, we still need to finish taking down HYDRA and continue to protect the globe from any and all threats. Rogers, Stark, Banner, Romanov, Barton, you will no longer have any association with SHILED; you are strictly the Avengers. Agent Barton…damn, I can’t have two Agent Barton’s, Christina, you’re Agent Nova.”

“Boo-urns.” I stuck my tongue out at Fury.

“It’s either that or Dr. Crane.”

“I’ll take Agent Nova for a thousand then. Please, continue, Director.”

“Agent Nova, you are technically the only person here who hasn't been fully compromised, as you have no true affiliation to the Avengers. I mean you've never worked for or with the Avengers and have worked on no on the books ops. Everyone else needs to lay low until the blow back from all the files being released has passed. ”

“Umm, if SHIELD doesn’t exist any more, am I still really an Agent?”

“The idea that was SHIELD still lives, even if the physical structures have fallen.”

“Hang on, do you have a mission for me, Director?”

“Are you still willing to help?”

“Can I at least go on my honeymoon first?”

Fury reached into one of the many pockets and gave everyone a cell phone. “These are for when you are needed. All of you have the ability and authority to call this group of Avengers together. If a HYDRA base is discovered, if there is a threat to this world, I truly do hope you will come together to neutralize any and all threats. Agent Nova, I will be in contact within the next few weeks to discuss your mission.”

Fury turned on his heel and moved to the elevators. “Oh, congratulations, I hope your marriage is happy and all that.” Fury pulled a card from a different pocket and left it on the table by the elevators.

“That was weird, right?” I asked looking at the tiny phone in my hand. “I mean weird even for Fury.”

“It really was.” Natasha handed me the card that Fury had left by the elevators. “I think he may be a bit lost without SHIELD. Don’t worry about him, or whatever this obscure mission may be, you and your new Mr. need to get some rest, you leave bright and early for your honeymoon.”

“We planned a honeymoon?” Clint asked, half awake and slumped so far down on the sectional he was practically on the floor.

“Maybe you planned it at the same time you boys planned that dance.” I giggled.

“Hey, that was all Barton. He wanted to do something special and memorable for you. We had one night of bachelor fun and then two days of dance rehearsal. Not what I signed up for.”

“Well I loved it, Sam.”

“Your honeymoon is surprise number two.” Pepper beamed from the bar. “Two weeks in someplace quite, private plane, private beach, you’ll love it.”

“Pepper, you don’t need to do that.” Clint muttered, his head drooping to his chest.

“I know. But I want to and it makes me happy.”

“Ok ladies and gentlemen, when Pepper uses this tone, we just go with whatever she says and ask no questions.”

“That’s not true at all Tony. Anyway, your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, so I suggest you go get a good night’s rest. Oh, and don’t worry about packing, every thing is already take care of.”

Clint and I dragged ourselves to our room, Clint unceremoniously faceplanting onto the bed the moment he was close enough.

“Hun, I know it’s our wedding night and everything…” his voice muffled by the pillows. “I know I’m supposed to rock your world and such. But, babe, I’m exhausted. And quite possibly drunk.”

“Unless you plan on removing all these hair pins and getting me out of this damn corset, not nothing is happening tonight.”

“You’re wearing a corset?” Clint flipped over and sat bolt upright. “Can I see?”

“Barton, I swear you think with your dick.”

“Your point? Oh, you’re a Barton now, too. I mean, you want that right? You’re going to take my name?”

“Of course, I am, you dork.” I said trying to reach the buttons on the back of my dress.

“Come here.” He pulled me against him and started on my buttons. “I thought your maiden name was Crane.”

“Um, no. it’s McFarlane. I took Heron when Jamie and I got married. After everything that happened, I didn’t want to go back to…I was kind of ashamed to go back to McFarlane. I went with crane as it was close enough to Heron, but still different enough.”

“You are a weird human being, Mrs. Barton.”

“Well you picked me and now you’re stuck with me.”

“Can you sleep in this thing?” Clint asked, finally getting my buttons undone, sliding my dress of and admiring the lace up corset I was wearing.

“No, I do like to breath when I sleep. Where are you going?” A t-shirt hit me in the face.

“Come here, I’ll get you out of that and we’ll get some sleep.”

We left the next morning from JFK on one of Starks private planes. We landed at a nondescript runway, with identifying information nowhere to be found. Instead there was an SUV parked at the side of the runway with a map and set of keys. The map led us to a bungalow, surrounded by palm trees, feet from a white sandy beach.

“Where are we?” I asked exiting the SUV.

“It looks like Stark owns an island. Are you surprised? ‘Cause I sure as shit ain’t.”

“How about you take me inside and we get this honeymoon really started?”

Clint had me in his arms and through the door before my mind registered that he had even moved.


	16. Chapter 16

“Good morning to you too…what ‘cha doin’ down there?” Clint peered under the covers to get a better look at what I was up to.

“You awake now?”

He flipped back the covers and settled his hands in my hair, gently tugging, trying to get me to move faster. “You know, this is a fantastic way be woken up.” I hummed in agreement, the vibrations making him buck his hips, a groan of pleasure slipping from his lips.

“I guess you’ll just have to return the favor later.” I took a breath, hollowed my cheeks and went back to work. Clint grew even harder in my mouth as I took him deeper and he hit the back of my throat. I pulled back and swirled my tongue around the head. The moan Clint let out in response let me know he was getting close. I increased my pace, he increased his breathing, little whimpers escaping every time he exhaled. His fingers tightening in my hair and a hitch in his breathing was the only warning I got before he climaxed ropes of salty cum filling my mouth. I didn’t release him from my mouth until he had finished twitching and was drained.

“Breakfast?”

“You’re the best wife ever.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

I puttered around the kitchen putting breakfast together. We were on a tropical island and there was always fresh fruit available so I decided on something light, fruit, yogurt and of course, coffee. Heavy breakfasts and tropical heat don’t mix.

Clint came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a few open mouth kisses against the back of my neck. I tilted my head back onto his shoulder to give him better access.

“When I get back, we’re eating breakfast then we’re making love on the beach and I’m thinking naked day.”

“Get back? Where are you going?”

“Just for a quick run.”

“Am I not working you out enough?”

“Oh, you are. I just don’t want to get soft with all of the good food and drink you’ve been making.”

“I don’t think you’ve been soft at all this past week.”

“Quiet Mrs. Barton.”

I gave him a smack on the ass as he ran out of the house. Since I was going to be alone for at least an hour, Clint’s runs were stupid long, I figured I’d take a shower, grab my book and read in the hammock. As I made my way to the bathroom, I heard rustling from the kitchen.

“Are you back already, hun?” I turned back to the kitchen; it wasn’t Clint. “Director Fury, what are you doing here?”

“Seeing as how your husband is away on Avengers business, I figured this would be a good time to speak with you.”

“Avengers business? He said he was going on a run.”

“Oh, he’s running. But more for business than pleasure. He may have received a call stating he was needed ASAP and that a Quin-Jet would be meeting him at the other end of the island.”

“Great, we’ve been married all of eleven days and he’s already lying to me.”

“Not technically. He is actually running; he just didn’t give you all of the information as to why he’s running.”

“So, you’re here to keep me company until he gets back?”

“I have a mission for you. You’re not going to like it.”

“Would you like a drink? I feel like I’m going to need one.”

“Any chance of a Pina Colada?”

Director Fury and I were sitting on the wrap around porch, facing the ocean. I was on the porch swing; Fury was lounging in the hammock sipping his Pina Colada. He had one foot on the ground and was using to rock himself back and forth; it was an odd sight, but Fury looked very much at ease.

“What’s the mission?”

“I need you to infiltrate HYDRA.”

“Sure. Sure.” I sipped my mojito, and blinked a few times.

“Eric is going to be released from the raft, our hope is that he will go to whomever his HYDRA contact was. Once we’re certain he has been taken back in, you’ll go in and get intel.”

“And in what world do you think the wife of an Avenger would be accepted by HYDRA?”

“You and Barton will need to get a divorce.”

“Come again?”

“The way I see it, if your best friend works for HYDRA and you have a somewhat publicised messy divorce from an Avenger, they’ll take you right in. You know they want you, they want access to your abilities, if you become available, they’ll either kidnap you again or try to recruit you. I’m certain you don’t want to get kidnapped again. We really need to try to recover Loki’s scepter; Thor thinks it may be off planet, but with the rise in new enhanced persons being seen globally, we have reason to believe Loki’s scepter may be involved.”

“Absolutely not.”

“We need you for this, you’re the only one who can do this.”

“SHIELD isn’t a thing anymore, who is this ‘we’ you keep talking about?”

“It’s still a thing, our reach just isn’t as far as it used to be.”

“There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t. We’ve tried looking for the Gamma signature, we’ve interrogated and burned all of our leads. We need someone in deep cover, someone with a grudge against SHILED and the Avengers is our best bet for full infiltration.”

“I’m not going to leave Clint.”

“They won’t take you if you’re still married to an Avenger.”

“Direc…Nick, I can’t leave him. I love him, he’s my husband. I can’t go deep cover and be away from him, we want to start our life together. I understand how important this mission is, but I can’t walk away from a life we just started.”

Fury put his drink down on the table next to the hammock and reached into his pocket.

“These are the bodies of people believed to have been experimented upon by HYDRA.” He flipped a set of pictures towards me and picked up his drink again.

“What happened to these people?” They were burned, bloody, broken. Disfigured in ways I’d never seen before; flesh was stripped away, melted, bones sticking out in directions they shouldn’t.

“It’s hard to say. Having an operative on the inside would help us get more information.”

I flipped through the stack of photos. “These are children.” I looked at Fury, my eyes wide, tears threatening.

“Yeah, and those aren’t the worst ones. I think they are trying on younger and younger children to try for better results. This is what we have to stop.”

“I’ll talk to Clint.”

“Barton cannot know. You will need to make this seem real, you will have to leave him for real, he can not know that you’re going deep cover, he cannot know you are leaving him for an op, he has to think you truly don’t love him anymore.”

“No. That would kill him. Couldn’t we just pretend to break up?”

“HYDRA would sniff that out in a minute. You will need to make him, and the rest of the Avengers, hate you. Stay together for a few months, then start drifting away, maybe have a few public arguments. HYDRA is always watching and they need to believe this as well.”

“I haven’t said yes.”

Fury got out of the hammock and took the pictures back. “You will. It’s the right thing to do. You can always get back together after the mission. The phone I gave you, my number is programmed under Uncle Jeb. When you’re ready, give me a three-week window so I can make sure Eric has been taken back into the fold.”

He waked off the porch and down the beach, I watched him until he was a speck in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groundwork

“Hey, baby. I’m home…shit, did I startle you?”

I had flinched at the sound of his voice; I had been lost in my own thoughts and not heard Clint come back. Fury was right, I was going to do this mission, there was no choice. I couldn’t go on knowing that people, children were being tortured by HYDRA and that there was a way I could help make it stop. The logic was sound, if I could get the Avengers to hate me it wouldn’t be hard to get people to believe I hated SHIELD. All I had to do was think about Training Agent Harper and I would be very believable. Could I do this to Clint though, make him think I don’t love him anymore; make him hate me? There was only one sure-fire way, but it would crush him heart and soul.

“Christina? Are you there? Hello?” Clint had walked in front of me and was waving his hand in my face. I still hadn’t acknowledged his presence.

“Sorry. I think I’m still just a bit tired. How was your run?”

“Hot and sweaty. If your tired, why don’t we go take a shower and then a nap?”

“We’ve only been up for about three hours. Does your definition of nap actually include napping?”

“No, it’s just a good excuse to get you back into bed. I know I said make love on the beach, but it’s too damn humid for that. Also, I don’t think I want sand all up in my junk.” Clint took my face in his hands and brushed a gentle kiss across my lips. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

We were laying in bed, all cleaned up and then quite dirty again. I was propped up on the pillows; Clint had his head resting on my chest his arms wrapped around my waist. I was happy, I was content, my life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be. A few months, that’s all I could bank on, a few months until I had to break this man’s heart…again.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“Nah, just resting my eyes.” 

“And the snoring?”

“I do not snore.”

“Yeah, ya’ do.”

“Whatever.” He chuckled. “What’s wrong? You just got all tense.”

“I’m just lamenting having to go home soon. Four more days and we go home, I don’t think I’m ready for that or that I want that. Actually, where are we going after this?”

“Home, where else?”

“No. I mean Missouri farm home or New York home?”

“Avengers Tower isn’t really home. Sure, we have some great memories, but I think the farm is more home than anything.”

“True. But my apartment could be home. It’s small, but cozy, we could make it work.”

“You still have your apartment? Why do you still have your apartment?”

“I guess I just never got rid of it. I suppose it’s nice to know we have a place to go if we don’t want to stay at the Towers.”

“Are you sure you aren’t keeping it in case you need to run?” Clint pushed himself up, his face inches from mine. He didn’t look angry, but he definitely didn’t look happy.

“You still think I’m not fully committed to this relationship? I married you for fucks sake.”

He flipped onto his back, ran his fingers through is hair and then down his face, a deep sigh accompanying the motion. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I’m an ass.”

“I know. One day it’ll screw you over, but today is not that day.” I may as well start laying some ground work if I was going to convince him later on that I didn’t love him.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I know Barton. I love you too.” His timing really did suck. 

“There’s no point in us going back to New York, the team is scattered, so we’d just be with Tony at the Tower…I’m so not ok with that. He’d probably try and get in your pants or something.” Clint rolled back onto his side and slid his hand back over my waist. “I say we go back to the farm, make a baby or two or three or four, and live happily ever after.”

“Happily, ever after? You’re an Avenger. That phone Fury gave you is going to ring and ring and ring. We’ve been over this, happily ever after doesn’t exist for us.”

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? We’ve been having a great time and now, all of a sudden, you’re tense and sullen and kind of mean.” He flipped over onto his back again, running his hands through is already messy sex hair. “What the hell happened when I was gone on my run?”

“Nothing. I don’t know. Maybe I’m PMSing.”

“You’re not due for another twelve days, your PMS won’t start for at least another seven or eight.”

“What the hell, Clint? You know my cycle better than I do.”

“Don’t forget, darlin’. I was a spy and an assassin, it’s my job to notice these kinds of things. Is there something wrong?”

“How many kids do you want, Clint?” I asked, absolutely trying to change the subject.

“Lots, I want…” He tried to roll back over to look at me, but was all tangled up in the sheet. “How the fuck…?” He looked down at himself and then back up at me a look of complete disbelief on his face. It took everything I had not to laugh in his face at the site of him so very confused as to how he ended up in his predicament. I did start giggling as he tried to extract himself from the sheets. It remained a giggle until he kicked out his legs and rolled himself off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. At that I burst out laughing.

“Yeah, just laugh at the man down. Don’t try to help him up.” 

Clint was finally able to pull himself free of the sheet and stood at the end of the bed. I stopped laughing and took in the site before me; Clinton Francis Barton, fully naked and slightly sweaty from wrestling with the sheet. My mouth went dry, I’m pretty sure that all the fluid in my body went directly South.

“Like what you see?” He winked, struck a strong man pose and flexed.

“We need to talk.”

“Well that’s never a phrase a naked man wants to hear.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's sad

“Barton, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m watching a movie, Tony. Leave me the hell alone.”

“Buy why are you on my sofa? Why are you in New York? Why are you drinking my booze? Why aren’t you with the miss-us?”

“She left me.” Clint reached over and grabbed the almost empty bottle of rum, drained it and threw it to the end of the sectional, next to the other two bottles that, at one time, were full.

“Who left you?”

“Christina. She left me. I thought she’d go to her old apartment, she’s not there. I’m going to lay here on your sofa, drink your booze, probably puke, pass out and keep looking for her tomorrow.”

“Why the fuck did she leave you? What did you do? You’ve only been married for, like, three months.”

“I don’t know. Everything was going good and then I don’t know.”

“Fuck, man. I’m sorry.” Tony sat next to Clint. Tony truly was sorry. As much of a lady’s man he was purported to be, he truly did believe in love and marriage and all the mushy stuff that went with it. “Is there anything I can do? Is there anything you need? I’d offer you an escort, but that doesn’t really seem like your coping mechanism.”

“You can help me find her.”

“Sure. Have you told anyone else?”

“Nope. I’m only here because you have the best booze and Steve’s...” Clint didn’t finish his sentence; his head drooped forward. Clint had passed out and began to snore softly.

“I’ll go get you a bucket. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Tony stopped before leaving the room, went back to the sofa and threw a blanket over Clint.

“Tony, do you have any idea what time it is where I am right now?”

“No, Romanov, I don’t because I have no idea where you are.”

“What do you want Stark?”

“Barton is currently passed out on my sofa, after drinking half of my top shelf liquor.”

“Sure, that sounds like Clint. Still doesn’t explain why you’re calling.”

“Did you know Christina left him?”

“She what?!?”

“That’s what he said. She left him and he says he can’t find her. He came back to New York to try to find her. He’s your best friend, what the hell do I do with him? He wants me to help find her.”

“I’m coming back. I’ll be there by noon your time tomorrow. Just don’t let him do anything stupid. And call in the rest of the team.”

“Is this really an Avengers assemble moment?”

“Would you rather a depressed, pissed off, drunk, Clint Barton be set free on the streets of New York?”

“It would be worse than the Chitauri. Romanov, I’ll keep him occupied until you get here.”

Clint woke with a pounding headache, the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows was not helping. There was a bucket on the floor in front of him, which was fortunate as he suddenly had the urge to vomit and did so spectacularly.

“Oh, good, you’re not dead.”

“Nat, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of country. What time is it?”

“It’s just after one. I_ was_ out of country, until Stark called me. He said Christina left you. Is that true?”

Clint retched into the bucket again. “I think I drank the whole bar last night.”

“Don’t change the subject. Did she leave you?”

“Yeah, Nat. She’s gone.”

“Why, what happened?”

“I don’t know. It started on the honeymoon, we started talking about kids and where we were going to live. She wanted different things, she wanted to live in the city and maybe one kid; I want to live as far away from a city as possible and lots of kids. Everything we talked about we were so opposite on, there was nothing we could agree on. We got home and it all just went downhill.”

“You guys lived together for two years. How did you not have all of this sorted out _before_ you got married?”

“We never talked. Nat, I need to find her, try to make this right. I can’t lose her; I can’t be alone again.” Clint hung his head. “Did you call everyone?” He looked up as the rest of the team entered the great room.

“I though you may need some support.”

“I just need to find my wife and convince her to come home and that everything is going to be ok.”

“Clint, if she left you, do you think she even wants to be found?”

“Not helping, Nat.”

“Hey, Clint! Good to see you. Where’s Christina?”

“She’s not here, Bruce. I don’t know where she is.”

“Has she been kidnapped again? Is she still wearing the tracker?” Although he wasn’t a fighter, Bruce’s stance changed, at the ready to find and fight for his friend.

“No, Bruce. She hasn’t been kidnapped and she stopped wearing the tracker…the necklace I gave her, about a month ago. She left me. Can everyone here me??” Clint waved his arms at Steve and Thor who were hovering near the doors to the terrace. “Christina left me. I’m an asshole. Are we all on the same page now?”

“Did you hurt her?” A grave faced Steve asked.

“Of fucking course not. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“What do you need us to do?” Bruce put his hand on Clint’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Find her for me.”

“Friend Clint, if Lady Christina has chosen to part ways with you, why do you believe she would wish to be found? Especially by the one whom she has scorned? The blood of Asgard and Alfheim loves deep and true. Our blood is that of passion and romance. If you could not keep Lady Christina, then perhaps you are not worthy of her love.”

“Thor, I will throw you and your hammer off the roof if you open your damn mouth one more time.” Clint rose from the sofa, fists clenched at his side.

“Have you checked Billy’s?” Bruce interjected. “It was always the place she went when things went bad.”

Clint smacked himself in the forehead and dragged his hand down his face. “That would be a no.”

“Excellent, let’s go there so Hawkass stops drinking all my booze.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found me

I had been going to Billy’s every day for the past two weeks. Sitting in the same booth from noon until close, waiting for Clint to show up. I was actually kind of pissed off it was taking him so long to find me. What kind of spy didn’t know the place his wife would go to drown her sorrows? I assumed he would go on a three maybe four-day bender at the farm after I left, come to New York and find me within the week. Perhaps I hurt him more than I thought I did when I walked out. Shit. If he was this damaged from me just leaving, how would he handle the next part of my ‘get the Avengers to hate me’ plan? My internal ranting monologue came to a screeching halt as Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Tony and Clint—all very poorly disguised—walked in the door.

“Who the hell is that? Why the fuck does he have his hands on your wife?”

Natasha was livid. I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye as the gentlemen I had seduced to sit with me slid his hand along my thigh and stuck his tongue down my throat. This boy really needed to work on his technique.

I saw Clint too. He looked at me; he looked at the man I was with and left, leaving the rest of the Avengers starting at me in disbelief.

Bruce was the only one brave enough, stupid enough(?) to walk over. He slid into the other side of the booth and stared me down.

“Who’s this nerd?” Inappropriately handsy man asked.

“This is Dr. Bruce Banner. He’s a friend.”

“Well he’s killing my vibe. Get lost doc.”

“Christina, what are you doing? Natasha may actually kill you. And son, I strongly suggest you leave, right now before those three people,” Bruce pointed towards the door were Natasha, Steve and Thor were still standing, “kill you.”

“Bruce, where did Tony go?”

“I think he went after Clint. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“James and I are just fooling around and having some fun. Isn’t that right, James.”

“You know it.”

“Young man, I suggest you leave the vicinity before I pull your spine out through your mouth.” James made no movement to leave. “NOW.” At that James jumped up and pretty much ran out of the bar.

“Wow Bruce. I had no idea you could be so scary.”

“You’ve never seen a code green. What is going on? This isn’t you. You left Clint and are hooking up with a random guy in a bar.” Bruce trailed off, unable to figure out what to say next.

“Clint and I were bad for each other.”

“You lived with him for two years.”

“Ohhh, I know. We lived together for two years, but of those two years he was only home for maybe six months. He spent most of his time on missions, or off with you guys. He just expected me to stay at home and wait for him, have no life. We wanted different things, he wants a huge family, I’m never having kids. By the time I do want kids he’ll be ancient, he’s way to old for me. When he was home, all he wanted to do was sleep, I still want to go out and have a life…”

“It would have been nice to know all of this before we got married.”

“Oh, hey Clint. I didn’t see you come back in. Why are you here?”

“To try to save what’s left of our marriage. Is that really how you feel?”

“Look, I’m sorry, but this just isn’t working for me. Pretty sure I told you all of this two weeks ago.”

“NOT WORKING FOR YOU? I GAVE YOU EVERY CHANCE TO LEAVE BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED. FUCK EVEN BEFORE WE STARTED DATING. I ASKED IF I WAS TOO OLD FOR YOU. WE TALKED ABOUT KIDS. YOU SAID EVERYTHING WAS FINE.”

“Clint, stop shouting. You’re making a scene.”

“Making a scene? Really?” Clint’s voice got low and rough.

“Ok, quiet, whispery Clint is much more terrifying than shouty Clint. Can you just sit down? People are staring”

“Fuck you.” 

“Christina, I’m with Clint on this.” Bruce said watching Clint storm out of the bar. “I love you and you’re my friend, but this is all on you. You shouldn’t have committed if you weren’t ready. Since about six people are recording all of this, I’m leaving too. You may not want to come by the Tower, ever again. Call if you need to talk.”

Bruce left the booth and grabbed the others on his way out. I was certain that Natasha’s hand was twitching, aching to get to one of the guns she undoubtedly had hidden on her person. I watched as they left, each of them staring at me, giving me their own version of a death glare on the way out.

I pulled out my phone and called the contact under ‘Uncle Jeb.’ 

“_Go.”_

“Operation alienation is complete. We’re go for stage three.” There was no acknowledgement from the other end, just dead air.

I waved my hand to Billy, he brought over a bottle, which I then proceeded to drink.

“Clint, wait up. Where are you going?” Natasha ran up to him grabbing his shoulder so he would stop moving. “I’ll kill her if you want.”

“Tasha, no. Thank you, but no. This is my fault. I should have known better. I should have known this was too perfect and I’d fuck it up somehow.”

“Hey guys?” Tony said walking up to the pair. “Just a heads up, that little blow up you had back in the bar, it’s gone viral. This may be a new viral speed record.” Tony held out his phone for Natasha and Clint to see, a video called ‘Avenger gets dumped’ was playing.

“How am I the bad guy here? She left me and was groping a guy in a bar.” Comments on the video were everywhere from simple ‘asshole’ to ‘fuck this Avenger fuck’ and ‘she can do better’ and ‘he’s not an avenger, he’s an insurance agent…’

“Sorry buddy.” Tony clapped Clint on the shoulder. “I’ve got more booze at the Tower. Come on Clint, let’s get you drunk…again.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.

It was another three weeks before HYDRA made contact. I assumed it took so long because Clint was still following me. He was doing a damn good job of keeping out of sight, but I knew he was there. His eyes were on me, watching my every move. I went through four different men in the first week, I kept going until I knew he was no longer watching me; I felt horrible.

“Welcome home.”

I walked into my apartment, late after one of my many make the world hate me dates. And there he was, sitting on my love seat, like he owned the place. Asshole.

“Eric. What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison, or SHILED custody.”

“I escaped. I see you and Hawkguy aren’t together anymore.”

“Nope. Big mistake that was.”

“What happened?”

“Why on Earth do you think I’m going to tell you anything? You tried to sell me out to HYDRA, you were working with my asshole, now dead, ex-husband.”

“You were worried about me.” He didn’t ask a question; he knew it was true. “Look, I’m sorry I got your ex involved in all of this, or got involved with your ex…whatever. He was an evil douche; his goals and plans are not what we want. HYDRA just wants an even playing field, we just want a world in which there are no good guys, no bad guys, just guys…and girls of course.”

“Yeah, dude. That sounds all well and good until some megalomaniac decides that the world should be run only as they see fit. I’m pretty sure that’s how world war two started. We could ask Captain America, but I’m pretty sure all of the Avengers hate me.”

“SHIELD and HYDRA are exactly the same. Two government run agencies that want the best for the people that work for them and trust in them. The only difference is that HYDRA doesn’t hide behind lies of being good and wonderful and the only true way for justice. We embrace that to make the world safe, sometimes we have to break a few rules. You know why your wonderful Captain America destroyed SHIELD and why the Widow released all the secrets, right?”

“Yup, SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA and HYDRA was going to destroy everyone who stood against them.”

“Tell me then, how is that any different than when SHIELD makes weapons with the Tesseract to destroy everyone who disagrees with them? Or when SHIELD says join us or you’re the enemy?”

“Eric, I honestly don’t know if there is a difference. Maybe they are the same. But at least SHIELD never tried to kidnap me or kill me.”

“Let’s forget about Jamie for a minute. If it had been up to me, we wouldn’t have kidnapped you. Jamie was pissed that you tried to kill him, he was a sadomasochistic asshole. HYDRA never cleared him for the kidnapping, I was supposed to take you to base and we were going to have a chat. Never was Jamie supposed to get involved. I’m really sorry. I get it, that sounds totally insincere, but I am so, so sorry.”

Eric stood from the loveseat and stepped towards me; he pulled me into a gentle hug. It took everything I had in me not to pull away. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got married. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you figure out he wasn’t right for you. I’m sorry for everything. I believe in what HYDRA stands for; all I want is for you to give it a shot.”

“And if I say no?”

“It would be better if you didn’t. I’m not saying they _won’t _kidnap you, but…”

“Let me just see if I’m understanding this situation correctly. I was recruited by SHIELD, you and Jamie kidnapped me and tried to kill me. Jamie shot you in the chest, you almost died. Clint killed Jamie, SHILED kept you alive and in some form of custody. I married an Avenger, whom I will shortly be divorcing. HYDRA still wants me?”

“Yup. Except, well you left out the enhanced part.”

“Right. Enhanced. HYDRA wants to harness what I can do.”

“All HYDRA wants is a world that is safe from both internal and external threats. You hung around with an alien Norse God guy whose brother tried to destroy New York. HYDRA wants to stop that from happening again, and if that means building a team of strong enhanced people, so be it.”

“I’m on the fence. How did HYDRA recruit you?”

“Pretty much the way I told you when your scary Avenger boyfriend had a knife at my throat. You were hired, we were partnered. They came calling and offered money for information. They told me their mission statement, I visited a few bases, met a few people and came around to their way of thinking. It’s really not that bad.”

“Are you enhanced, or have any special powers or shit I don’t know about?”

“Nah. I’m just a damn good medic, as you know, something they seemed to be lacking. And they wanted someone close to you.”

“I need a shower to wash this day off of me, then a drink and then some sleep. If you try to kill or kidnap me while I’m in the shower, I’ll be super pissed and beat the ever living shit out of you.”

“I’ll just make go us some drinks.”

As I showered, I started to wonder if this was too easy. Maybe I was being set up. Maybe HYDRA knew that SHIELD was trying to get me to infiltrate and destroying my life…and Clint’s was all just a ruse. I was a bad spy; I’m pretty sure that to be a good spy you have to believe the lies you’re telling are true and that everyone believes you. You must lie with confidence. Shit. 

Maybe if I back out now, I could make everything right again. Go back to Clint, keep the Avengers from hating me. But then, Loki’s scepter may still be in play, HYDRA would keep torturing children, they could get bigger and stronger again. No, I had to stay the course I was on.

_You can do this_. I thought to myself as I toweled off. 

“Alright, Eric. I’m intrigued.” I said grabbing the drink he made me. “I’ll meet your HDYDRA friends, but if they try anything stupid, I’m gone.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruitment

HYDRA took me in with open-ish arms. I was on a very short leash. Eric was by my side constantly; it was kind of nice. Aside from him joining Team Evil, he was still pretty much the same guy and it was good to have my best friend back. 

The hardest part was the first few months, that’s when I was aggressively interrogated. I was kept in total isolation for what they told me was three weeks, not quite a record, but close. Then the sleep deprivation for another seven days, starvation and dehydration, injections of what I believed to be scopolamine and amobarbital—truth serums—and daily, hourly, by the minute questioning. What did I know about the Avengers? Did I still work for SHILED? Where are the SHIELD safe houses…yady-yady-yada. 

Since Natasha had released almost all of SHIELDs records for the world to see, there wasn’t much that I could be interrogated on. HYDRA was concerned about high level information that may not have been released, or that I may actually be a spy for SHIELD. Fortunately, I was only a level 4 with SHILED, the most in-depth information I had was what company was responsible for health benefits and which assistants were sleeping with their bosses. Apparently, HYDRA _did not _care that Tori from payroll was screwing Frank the HR supervisor. I knew nothing about anything relevant and my disassociation from the Avengers and dislike of SHIELD seemed to placate those who were responsible for my interrogation.

Then came the blood work. HYDRA knew that I was part Asgardian-Alfenheim and they wanted to continue down the same path that Bruce had thought of. Were my abilities, and the abilities of other naturally born enhanced the result of recombinant alien DNA. The only problem with figuring out the answer, we had to find more naturally enhanced and that became my first job with HYDRA.

I became a recruiter for HYDRA. Eric and I were sent out to investigate reports of people who seemed to have abnormal abilities. A bank was robbed by a chick who witnesses claimed could walk through walls, we investigated. A kid saved from drowning by a man with gills, we investigated. Circus star may actually be telepathic-telekinetic, we went to the circus. 

We ended up finding three naturally enhanced people that were dead set on joining HYDRA, I couldn’t figure out why, they must have had rough childhoods or something. Unfortunately for them, their abilities were nowhere near what HYDRA was looking for. One person could grow hair and fingernails at will, totally bizarre; one had really good senses, especially smell and taste, but again useless to HYDRA, they weren’t looking for a personal chef, they were looking for weapons. The third we found, she had potential, she could detect energy signatures, but so can a good frequency scanner. Their blood was tested against mine, and examined for signs of any non-human parts. There was nothing, there was no connection between us. 

The echo of their screams still wakes me up. 

Almost a year had gone by when I caught my first break.

“I need to get laid.”

“Shut-up Eric.” I threw a pillow at him. “Also, aren’t Nazis anti-gay? How is it they let you work for them?”

“It’s HYDRA, not Nazis. You keep talking like that and they’re going to start asking questions.”

“Whatever, dude. Didn’t you hook up with that guy we thought could talk to animals? That was only last week. You shouldn’t complain.”

“He was a shower not a grower. I need to find someone who knows what they are doing. How long has it been for you?”

“Too long. But I’m not going to throw down with some rando. Last time I did that I ended up married, again. Did we ever find out if he signed the divorce papers?” I had mailed Clint all the required paperwork for our divorce, but since my mailing address was a PO box monitored by HYDRA I had a feeling that I wasn’t getting all of my mail.

“Who cares. Although, if you’re still married, maybe you should give him a call and apologize. Maybe he’ll take you back, then you can infiltrate the Avengers and we can get out of recruiter duty.”

“You do know if I go anywhere near him, or the State of New York, I’ll be murdered by a feisty red-head. I don’t know why we don’t just try and mix my blood with a willing non-enhanced and see what happens. Throw in some gamma radiation and boom…new hulk!!”

“That, my dear, is exactly what we are going to do.”

Eric and I jumped to our feet, Strucker had just walked into the living room of the safe house we were occupying.

“Sir,” I said. “To what do we owe this honour?”

“You will be accompanying me to one of our research bases. Some of our more recent experimentation has yielded some very satisfying results. We would like to capitalize on this, and we need you and your blood and abilities to make that happen.”

“There was a breakthrough? May I inquire as to how this was accomplished?” I really was wishing that I could use my emotional control at this point. However, HYDRA was not run by dummies. One of the first things they did during my ‘aggressive interrogation’ when I first joined up, was synthesize the same serum that Jaime had made to keep my emotional control from working on him. From what I gathered, it had only been distributed to the upper echelon, and Strucker was as upper as it got.

“No, you may not. But you will soon learn, when we arrive.”

“Ok, boss, where too?” Eric asked.

“You are not invited. Now that we have Dr. Barton, your services are no longer required.”

“Shit, am I getting shot again?” Eric asked, taking a step back.

“Not at this time, we have other plans for you. Dr. Barton we will be leaving at 05:30, please ensure you are ready to go. I suggest you say your goodbyes.”

Strucker left as quickly has he had entered.

“Since when does Strucker call me Dr. Barton?”

“I dunno, girl, but you may be in for a treat.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm?

True to Strucker’s word, a trio of jack-booted thugs came barreling into the safehouse at 05:30. But I’m no idiot, and had been up, showered and fed well before five am.

“Put this on.” Thug one said as he handed me the stereotypical black hood, blind-fold thing.

“Seriously?”

“On.”

“Yes, boss.” I removed my glasses and put the hood over my head. Then not knowing what to do with my glasses, settled them back in place over top of the hood. I was pretty sure Thug one laughed.

From the safehouse, I was brought to a vehicle and then to a plane. I had no idea why I was blindfolded for this.

“Hey guys? Why am I blindfolded? I know I’m on a plane, where I’m going, no idea, but still not sure why the blindfold fellas.”

“You know, she’s right.” Thug one.

“Meh, force of habit. Take it off her.” Thug two.

“Oh look, I’m in a plane. Shocker. So, where are we going?”

“We took the blindfold off. We’re not going to tell you where we’re going. It’s about an eleven-hour flight, so if you want to kip, now’s the time. You probably won’t be getting much sleep once we get there.”

Who would have expected this? Jack-booted Thug two was kind of nice. I took his advice and napped for most of the flight. When we landed, hood went back on, and I was transported from the plane to a vehicle to, well, I wasn’t exactly sure until my hood was removed.

“Oh, sorry.” Thug two said picking up my glasses. He had flipped them off my head when removing the hood.

“Um, no worries.” I shot him a quick smile, may as well try to make friends where I could. I took a moment to look around. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

I knew this place, it was where I was taken when Jamie-HYDRA-Evil Arms dealer had kidnapped me so many years ago, it had to be.

“Welcome back, Dr. Barton.”

“Baron Strucker, why do you keep calling me Dr. Barton? I’m no longer married to that man.”

“Technically you are. The papers were never filed. Having the wife of an Avenger on payroll may come in handy.”

“He’s not my husband, I left him and filed for divorce.”

“Are you sure that he’s not your husband? Are you sure you don’t want to still be married to him?” Strucker pulled his gun and shot once. 

I was certain I was dead, but the shot went wide. I heard a thud behind be, Thug two was down. 

“What did you do?!?” I shouted, dropping to my knees beside Thug two, trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from his chest.

“SHIELD should choose better infiltrators. This man,” Strucker stuck his leg out, nudging Thug number two with his toe, “was far too obvious. Too nice to you. Tell me, did you know him before today, or was this your first meeting?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I can still save him; we just need to get him to an OR.”

“No, this man is dead to HYDRA. He will not be saved. Follow me.”

“I can’t. I can’t leave him, he’s dying.”

“He’s not dying, he’s dead.” Strucker’s second shot went through Thug two’s forehead. “Come with me, or join him.”

“Okey dokey.” Shock. I was definitely in shock.

“How long have you been a spy for SHIELD?” I said nothing. “I’m not stupid, I know you were planted here to find out how we are creating new enhanced individuals. However, since we got what we wanted from you, and I know you have not been in contact with SHIELD, I, quite frankly, do not care.”

“I didn’t know…” Shit. I didn’t actually know Thug two’s name. “I didn’t know that man was an Agent of SHIELD. You didn’t have to kill him.”

“Of course, I did. He was going to be your go between. You would get information, pass it on to him and he would then pass it on to SHILD. His name was Stanley. I will arrange for his body to be returned to his family. HYDRA may be strict, but we are not heartless and we respect the sacrifices of those who oppose us.”

“What do you want from me?”

“You are a valuable asset. As you know, we have synthesized a serum from your blood to inhibit your emotional control. We, however, have not been able to determine how you are able to channel your energy and use it at will.”

“Me either.” I shrugged, there was no point in arguing.

“We will continue to do tests until we can figure this out. In the interim, you will be working with two of our new volunteers to ensure they…they stay with the program.”

“I’m sorry. You want me to babysit?”

“For lack of a better term, yes. They have to be under constant surveillance, you have to be under constant surveillance, it’s just good business practice, reduces the number of employees on payroll.”

“Sure. Sure. Practical. So, me being a spy for SHIELD…no repercussions?”

“Well, we are going to torture you for the next few days possibly weeks, it’s customary when we find a spy. You can’t really expect us to break from tradition, now can you?”

“Strucker, I really want to hate you, primarily because the beliefs of HYDRA and the generally asshole-ery…but I oddly respect that you stick to your beliefs. This is truly fucked, perhaps even a bit Stockholm-y.”

Strucker lead me to a room with no windows, a drain in the floor, various chains and restraints hanging from the walls and a bare bed spring in the middle of the room. Great, I was going to be electro-tortured.

“Dr. Barton, before we introduce you to true torture…”

“I was tortured when I first ‘_joined’_ HYDRA.” I threw a set of air quotes around the word joined.

“That was nothing my dear. Before we introduce you to real torture, I’ll give you the nickel tour of our facility.”

We wandered through the base; there were rooms full of old Chuitari weaponry from the Battle of New York, rooms with radio and primitive computer equipment left over from one or both of the world wars. 

“And here is the piece de resistance.”

“Is it going to stop the Kragle?”

“Excuse me?”

“The Kragle…from the Lego movie, it just came out, it’s awesome. You should see it...really catchy theme song, could be used as psychological torture, if you were so inclined.”

“You are an odd person. This has nothing to do with Legos, although we may incorporate Legos into your torture…”

“Evil bastard. What is the piece of resistance?”

Strucker gave a surprisingly courteous bow and opened a door for me.

“Loki’s Scepter.” I gasped. I was standing on a catwalk over looking a high-tech lab, in the centre was Loki’s Scepter. “You do have it, Thor thought it was off planet.”

“Yes, we do. Soon you will see what it can do. But for now, back to the torture room.”

“Oh, joy.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan C

Eric was lost, he didn’t know what to do. He was still at the same HYDRA safehouse that Strucker’s goons had taken Christina from. No one from HYDRA had come by in the past few weeks, he had been given no new instructions, it was as if HYDRA had forgotten about him. It was probably for the best though. Eric was starting to question his allegiance, the things he had seen recruiting for HYDRA were taking starting to take their toll and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He decided he had to do something. Christina was his best friend, regardless of the shit that had gone on between them, regardless of the HYDRA-SHIELD dynamics, she was the world to him. He had to go find you, make sure you were ok.

How was he going to find you…there were at least a dozen bases that Strucker could have taken you, ones with the technology available to do tests on enhanced people. There wasn’t enough time to scour all of them, he knew they would torture you and he had to get to you sooner rather than later. What would be the worst they could do to you, where would be the most awful place they could take you? Wherever that was, Eric knew that’s where you would be.

“Shit.” Eric paced back and forth across the living room, trying to figure out where Strucker would take you. Then it hit him like the proverbial tonne of bricks.

“Sokovia. You’re in Sokovia, back where it started.” Eric ran out the door as fast as his little legs would take him.

Torture was hard. I used to think sticking to a budget was hard, grocery shopping while hungry was hard…but nuh-uh…being tortured was hard. It began simple, just your run of the mill sleep deprivation, starvation and dehydration. Things I had been trained for, things that HYDRA had already done to me previously.

The torture then moved on to whipping, punching, dangling me from the ceiling, and my ever favourite, electrodes on my ears, fingers and toes. Every third day or so, Strucker would pop in and ask how I was doing, and how much longer I thought I could hold out. I always channeled my inner Captain America, “I can do this all day.” 

I started thinking about channeling my powers to bust out of this; but them what would I do. I had to get Loki’s scepter, or get word to Fury that it was here. I wondered if SHIELD or the remnants there of were looking for me yet, I had missed my monthly check in. How would they find me if the were looking for me? Did HYDRA know who I was supposed to check in with and did they do something to him? These were the things I though about during my captivity, it kept me from focusing on the pain. These thoughts did nothing for my psychological well being.

I think it was somewhere around day sixteen of super fun torture time when I had a visitor. I was literally just hanging around; they had tied my wrists to my ankles and hung me from the ceiling. If I relaxed and allowed my head to drop back, blood would drip back down my nose and then I’d get dizzy and black out, so I had to stay abs clenched, neck flexed in order to stay awake and not choke to death on my own blood. It was a horrible position, it was torture…apparently, HYDRA knew what they were doing.

“Oh, shit. What did they do to you?”

“Eric? What the hell, how did you get in here.”

“I’m on the guest list. I’m HYDRA. Let me see if I can get you down.”

“If they find you helping me, they’ll kill you. Get out of here before they catch you.”

“I can’t let them keep doing this to you. I’m not leaving you; this isn’t what I wanted.”

“Eric, I’m a spy for SHIELD. Strucker knew, this is my punishment.”

“Dude, seriously? You still work for SHIELD?”

“Yeah, HYDRA is experimenting on children, I can’t let that happen, I have to try to make it stop. Sure, I’ve been captured, but I’m still here, I can still try to make it better.”

“What can I do?”

“Get the fuck out of here. Go to New York, find the Avengers. Tell them that Loki’s Scepter is here, they’ll come for the scepter, and hopefully, I’ll get out too.”

“No. That will take too long. We can get out now.”

“Eric, don’t make me do the thing where I control your emotions. Just go.”

I heard Eric fiddling around behind me, and then I crashed to the floor.

“Ow, fuck, shit. What did you do?” I was trying to rollover, which was fairly difficult seeing as how my wrists and ankles were still attached.

“I pulled this lever, sorry.”

“Wrong lever, Kronk.”

“Can you move, if I undo the restraints, can you run? We need to go.”

“They will kill you if they find you helping me.”

“Well let’s hope they don’t find us, then.” Eric undid the restraints and helped me up off of the floor. 

The last time I had been held hostage here, and escaped, there wasn’t a single guard or locked door between me and freedom. This time, not so lucky, there were guards, or at least HYDRA employees, everywhere.

“How did you get to me without being seen?”

“This way, there were a few guards, but you can do the control thing…right?”

“I guess we’ll see.”

As it turns out, the average HYDRA worker had not been inoculated against my abilities, which was good. It got us out into the courtyard and beyond the walls without incident.

“So, now what?” I asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the bad ass spy, don’t you have like a code word you say into a pay phone and Mission Impossible shows up or some shit?”

“Eric,” I said, dragging my hand down my face, “first of all, when was the last time you saw a pay phone? Second, this isn’t TV this is real life. Third…I have an idea, but you aren’t going to like it.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Hun? I’m home.”

“Clint!” I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and barreled into his arms. “You’re home, you’re home!!!”

“I brought company.” Clint wrapped me in his arms and pressed a kiss into my hair.

“What happened? I saw the news from Wakanda. Wait…no…let me see your side.” I grabbed at his shirt trying to get to the injury he got storming the base in Sokovia. It had been a long week for the both of us.

“Hang on. Why are you here? Where is here?” Tony asked, looking around the living room of the farmhouse.

“This is my home, our home,” Clint added, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Fury helped me set this up when I joined up with SHIELD, kept it off the files, kept it secret. Christina and I live here.”

“Clint, what is going on? You two are divorced, she cheated on you.” 

“Nat, Clint and I never got divorced.”

“Well you should have, you cheated on him you bitch.”

“Whoa, Nat, hang on.” Clint moved between Natasha and I. “She never cheated; we never broke up.”

“Bullshit. You were broken.”

“What?” I asked. “Was it really hard? You said you were okay. We saw each other every few months.”

“It was still hard.” Clint answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“I think there is a lot more to this…situation. Is there someplace we can clean up and then figure out what is going on?”

“Of course, Steve. There’s a full bathroom upstairs between the spare rooms. Clint, can you find everyone something to wear?” Steve was still in his Captains uniform, Natasha in her Widow’s uniform, everyone else looked like they could use a shower and a meal. “I’ll make lunch while you guys get tidied up.”

“I must leave, the vision I was granted, I must go and discover it’s meaning.”

“Thor, don’t leave. Wanda, the girl twin, she screws with your head. Don’t believe anything she showed you.”

“Lady Christina, you do not understand the ways of the Asgardian mind. When you do you will understand why I must leave. I shall return, I promise you.”

Thor left and Clint led the others upstairs. I waited a bit before following, kind of afraid that Natasha may be hiding, waiting to jump out at me, maybe kill me. Fortunately, I made it to Clint and I’s room without being murdered by a feisty red-head.

“Let me see.”

“Shit, you startled me.”

“I actually scared you? Win for me. Seriously though, how is your side?”

“It’s fine, Dr. Cho fixed me up real good, can’t even feel the difference.”

“They’re all super pissed and I don’t think telling them the truth is going to make it any better.”

“We still have to tell them. You should go find Eric and let him know we’re here.”

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too baby, me too.”

I turned to leave the room, but there was something I had to ask first. “What’s going on with Bruce and Nat? Did they finally hook up?”

“Christina, I don’t know why you think those two are going to get together. It’s never going to happen.”

“Just ‘cause you think of her like a sister, doesn’t mean other boys don’t like her.” I wiggled my brows at him and went to go find Eric and then make lunch.

“Spill Hawkeye. What the hell is going on?” Natasha asked, pointing a carrot stick at Clint’s chest. “And what the hell is he doing here?”

Eric walked in off of the back porch and hid behind me. The team was gathered in our kitchen, it was funny seeing them in mine and Clint’s clothing, or at least the clothing they could fit into.

“Very brave, Eric.”

“I’m not a proud man.”

“Christina and I never broke up, Christina never cheated on me. She was working deep cover for SHIELD infiltrating HYDRA.”

“I’m sorry, you were doing what?” Bruce stood up from the table and came towards me. “Are you ok?” He asked, giving me a once over.

I was still covered in bruises, scrapes and burns. I did not look good. It had only been two weeks since Eric had freed me from the base in Sokovia and I was still healing.

“It was rough, but I’m getting better.”

“Tell us everything, right now.”

“You know what, Steve, you’re in my home…sorry babe, you’re in our home, how about you don’t give my wife orders.”

“It’s ok.” I said putting my hand on Clint’s arm. “When Clint and I were away on our honeymoon, Director Fury showed up while Clint was away on a run. Fury asked me to go deep cover and infiltrate HYDRA, I agreed. I wasn’t supposed to tell Clint, I was supposed to make it look like we were actually breaking up so that HYDRA wouldn’t have any qualms about taking me in.”

“But apparently you didn’t follow my orders and informed Agent Barton of your mission.”

“Hello director. Good to see you, again.” Clint said looking at Fury as he walked into the kitchen. “Where the hell did he come from?” Clint asked looking at me, clearly confused..

“Clint, don’t be an ass, I messaged him when you guys got here.” I said. “Director, help yourself.” I gestured to the food on the kitchen table. “Any-hoo, of course I told Clint everything; I’m a shitty spy, remember. So, all the stuff in New York at Billy’s…that was staged. I got in with HYDRA, Eric recruited me after Fury released him from the Raft. Eventually HYDRA took me to Sokovia, where Loki’s scepter was. Eric got me out and we got word to Fury. That’s when I guess you guys rolled in, Clint almost died…again and you recovered Loki’s scepter.”

“And then you created some artificial intelligence robot that has gone haywire and is creating havoc world wide and has recruited two enhanced for his team.” Fury concluded.

“mmm…the Maximoff twins. I met the briefly while in Sokovia. They really don’t like you Stark. Your weapons killed their parents and almost killed them.”

“What exactly is it they can do. We were all seeing things after meeting with them, well everyone but Clint.” Natasha shuddered at whatever memories were running through her mind. “Why didn’t they affect you?”

“The girl was trying to work her voodoo, I stuck a stunner arrow to her forehead.”

“Wanda is the one who screws with your head. She can manipulate your memories, find something happy and make it terrifying. Or take something terrifying and make it whatever is worse than terrifying. She gets in to your mind, takes root and tares you apart. Her brother, Pietro, he’s really fast, enhanced metabolism, yady-yady-yada.”

“You and Clint are still married; Clint is a part time farmer; you were undercover for SHIELD; Tony and Bruce made and evil robot. Did I miss anything?”

“No, Steve, that pretty much sums it up. About this evil robot thing. How did you two create sentient artificial intelligence. I mean JARVIS is good, but he runs on strict interpretive algorithmic pairings.”

“Is that really what’s important?” Clint asked, still looking confused. “We need to figure out where Ultron is going next and stop him.”

“Christina is right, if we are going to figure out where Ultron is going is to figure out what he is thinking.”

“And how are we going to do that, Bruce? It’s a fucking robot. Do you have any ideas, Director?” Clint asked.

“We know he’s been trying to access the Nexus Hub, trying to get nuclear codes, but someone has been blocking him. Other than that, I don’t really know, most of my sources have dried up.”

“You two idiots created him; do you have any idea?” Natasha asked, waving her forgotten carrot in the general direction of Tony and Bruce.

“He wants to be better than us, he keeps making new shells, he wanted the vibranium, probably to make a very strong body. He really didn’t like my shield being able to cut through him.”

“So, it’s vain? The robot thing wants to have a more bangin’ body than Steve?” I asked.

“No. He wants to evolve.” Bruce said, sitting down heavily at the kitchen table. “Does anyone have Dr. Cho’s phone number?”


	25. Chapter 25

“Let me understand. Tony and Bruce made an artificially intelligent robot thing that is trying to become human a la Pinocchio, and you guys think he stole the vibranium to make a new body and is going to get Dr. Cho to build him his new man suit?”

“Dr. Cho’s regeneration cradle, the device that repaired the tissue on Clint’s wound, it can meld flesh to metal and theoretically recreate Ultron’s current neuro-network inside the new shell.” Bruce answered me.

“It would take days, if not weeks, to properly bind a fully functioning artificial neuro-network out of wired components. There is no way that Cho would be able to craft something that would mimic the workings of the human brain. What would she use to stimulate the matter? There is nothing currently compatible with human grey and white matter that can transmit electrical impulses at the same rate as the human brain. And let’s not even get into what the plan is for creating the neural body and accessories.”

“Loki’s scepter was used to help create Ultron, we think there may be some connection between Ultron’s sentient ability and being able to change and upgrade form.”

“New rule, from now on, you two…” I pointed at Tony and Bruce, “are not allowed to be alone together for more than three minutes.”

A chorus of “Agreed” filled the kitchen.

“So, we’re going to Korea?” I asked.

“No, Christina. We’re going to Korea,” Clint pointed at the Avengers team. “You are staying here and healing.”

“Absolutely not. You were just shot, Clint, and the rest of you just had your asses handed to you in Wakanda. You need my help. If the wonder twins are there, I can keep them from fucking with you.”

“You’re not coming with us.”

“Clint, did you just literally put your foot down?” I asked, unable to hide a small smile. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. As I already know where you are going, you’re not going to be able to stop me.”

“Fuck.” Said Clint.

“Exactly.” Said I.

“Umm…not to but in here. But should you really be going?”

“Whose side are you on, Bruce?” I asked.

“Yours. You’re all banged up and still recovering. Fighting a robot thing is the last thing you need. Tony is going to the Nexus to figure out who our accomplice is, I’m going back to the tower in New York to see if we can separate Ultron’s mind from his…it’s body. I could use your help.”

I looked around the room and immediately knew this was my best option. Clint would keep fighting me on going, Natasha would automatically take his side. Bruce didn’t want to make waves and Thor, who would have been my only ally, was gone.

“Fine, I’ll go with you to New York, but if any funny business goes down in Korea, I’m gonna’ be super pissed.”

“Director,” Steve started, “where are you going? What are your plans.”

“Oh, I still have some friends. I plan on doing something dramatic.” And with that Fury waked out into the night.

“Mount up team. We all have our assignments.”

“Wait, we’re going now Steve? Shouldn’t you guys rest for a bit before going back out?”

“There’s no time, Christina. We can’t let Ultron get any farther ahead of us.”

“Sooooo…I’m going to stay here and feed the chickens then?”

“Eric, I’m sorry, but you can’t come with us. I don’t think anyone here trusts you enough to have their back.”

“You’re not leaving me behind. I’ll come with you and Dr. Banner. I may not be all sciencey like you two, but I can at least run out for coffee and sandwiches and supplies…”

“He really shouldn’t be left unsupervised. He’s said he’s good before and that was a lie, he can’t come with us to Korea, it would be a liability, New York is the best option.” Steve reasoned.

I looked at Clint, he shrugged his shoulders, left the kitchen and went up stairs.

“Ok, Eric. You’re on team Banner-Barton.”

“Wheels up in thirty.”

“Aye-Aye Captain.” I gave Steve a smart salute and went off to pack.

“Christina, wait.” Eric called, following me out of the kitchen. “I know that there is no reason for anyone to trust me, and I’m ok with that. Thank you for letting me come with you though. I’ll try to stay out of the way, but if you guys need anything…”

“You betrayed me, you betrayed everyone I love. You also saved me from HYDRA. It’s going to take time for me to trust you again…if I can ever trust you again. Right now, I’d much rather keep you on a short leash and if that means bringing you to New York with Bruce and I, then so be it. Go pack a bag.”

I went up to Clint and my bedroom and grabbed my go bag and started to shove clothes in.

“How long until you forgive Eric?” Clint slid up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

“How long is forever?”

“Yeah, I don’t believe that at all. You’re going to forgive him.”

I leaned back into Clint’s embrace, and kissed along his lower jaw. “You know me so well.” I murmured.

“I’m sorry we have to go again. I wish we had more time together. I’m done after this.”

“Done?” I turned in his arms.

“Yeah, I think it’s time to settle down. I’ll help save the world one last time and retire. Then I’m all yours, forever.”

“You, retire? Sure, sure.”

“I mean it, I’m retiring. Then family.”

“Ok. Go, save the world, stop the evil robot, and come home safe to me.” 

Clint put his hands on either side of my face, pulled me close and kissed me long and deep. “How long did Cap say before wheels up?”

“We are in a small house, with paper thin walls, full of Avengers. Do you really want your teammates to know what we get up to?”

“We can be quite.”

“Ha! Not likely. We’ve been together, what twice, since I got back from captivity? There’s no way you’re going to be able to keep quite.”

“That’s probably true. Buuuutttt...it’ll be so quick any noises made can easily be played off as me tripping or falling…again.”

“Clint, we have about six minutes until Captain America comes running up these stairs to drag us to our respective missions. Do you really want Captain America to see you rutting up against your wife all bare assed?”

“I love you. Stay safe with Bruce in New York. I’ll be home to you soon.”

“Love you too.” I called after him as he ran down the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

We took off in the Quin-Jet. Bruce, Eric and I were dropped off in New York before the rest of the team took off for Seoul.

“What exactly are we doing?” Eric asked as he spun in a slow circle in the middle of Bruce’s lab. “I feel like I’m in the future. What kind of lab is this?”

“Keep your hands in your pockets or sit on them. Touch nothing.”

“Bruce, relax, Eric isn’t going to touch anything he shouldn’t. And anyway, JARVIS will keep an eye on him, won’t you JARVIS?” I directed the last part towards the ceiling. I always felt like JARVIS lived somewhere above me.

I waited for the usually quick response, but got nothing.

“Uh, Bruce…what happened to JARVIS?”

“Ultron, he killed, destroyed, un-coded him. Tony’s kind of devastated, JARVIS was his first AI.”

“Awww, I’m sad too. I didn’t know I could feel bad for an AI.” I sniffed. “Going back to Eric’s question, though, what’s the plan?”

“When Tony and I first had access to the scepter we discovered that it had some form of energy signature, some form of network that was almost neural. It was almost as if it was thinking. Our goal was to see if it could merge with the Iron Legion program and create a fully functioning AI that could be deployed globally. Create a shield of armour around the world, one that could adapt to any potential incoming threat. We don’t know how Ultron was able to destroy JARVIS, or escape through the internet…there is so much we don’t know. “

“That’s not a plan Dr. Banner.”

“Eric, shut-up.” I said glaring at Eric. “Bruce, that’s not a plan.”

“We’re hoping that the team can recover Loki’s scepter, the vibranium, or Ultron itself while in Korea. If they are successful, then we can try to figure out how to destroy Ultron. The problem is he has access to every existing network and seems to be tapped into every network. If we destroy the physical shell, the mind, program and protocols still live on…”

“Kind of like a Horcrux.”

“What’s a Horcrux?” Bruce asked turning towards Eric.

“It’s from Harry Potter, how He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named made himself essentially immortal.”

“Call him Voldermort, Eric. Don’t give him power he doesn’t deserve.” I butted in.

“Anyway,” Eric continued, rolling his eyes at me, “Voldermort put pieces of his soul in different containers. There were seven Horcruxes in total, the good guys couldn’t just destroy the physical container, because the piece of the soul wouldn’t be destroyed. What you guys need to do is find something that will destroy this Ultron things soul. Or destroy all of the little bits until only the primary one is remaining and it can’t escape. Like put him in a room full of magnets or something, don’t magnets screw with the internet?”

“Where did you find this guy?”

“I think he may be onto something Bruce.”

“Magnets don’t do anything to the internet”

“No of course they don’t. But if we were able to get Ultron into a dead zone, or destroy his networking ability so quickly it wouldn’t have time to jump to another network or escape again, it may give you guys time to destroy him completely.”

“I’ll notify the team we have a plan. I’m going to leave out the Harry Potter references though.”

“Your loss, Bruce. Natasha loves Harry Potter.”

“Yeah, well Nat and I are at a weird junction so it’s probably better I don’t push too much into her life.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?”

“I’m not having this discussion with you in front of Eric.”

“Ugh. Fine. I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll go hang out in the great room, watch some Netflix.”

“Ok, Bruce. Spill.”

“When Natasha and I were upstairs at Clint’s farm. Sorry, your farm.”

I waved off his apology. “Go on.” I urged.

“She wanted to run, she wanted to leave. She wanted me to go with her. Said we could find a place, just the two of us. I kind of turned her down.”

“Oh, sweetie.” I pulled Bruce into my arms and hugged him tight. “I knew she loved you. You love her too, don’t you?”

“I couldn’t put her in danger. At any moment I could destroy her. Before the battle of New York, I chased her around a Heli-Carrier and tried to kill her. If it wasn’t for Thor, I may have succeeded. I can’t be with anyone, not with the big guy lurking just out of sight.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Bruce. Do you love her?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Then I’m confident you two will find a way.”

“Hey guys? I know you don’t want me in here for your heart to heart…but you’ve got to come see the news. It’s from Korea.” Eric had stuck his head in the door of the lab, and looked terribly worried.

In the living room, Bruce and I sank into the sectional, shocked at what we were seeing.

“Why can’t one of their missions ever go right?” I asked to no one, resting my face in my hands.

Instead of a response, my two best friends in the world each put and arm around me and watched the news in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

“Babe, wake up.”

I felt a strong pair of hands rest on my shoulders and a familiar scent of spice, leather and blood fill my nose.

“You’re back. Where’s the rest of the team?” I had fallen asleep in one of the computer chairs in one of the side labs, someone had covered me with a throw.

“We recovered Dr. Cho’s cradle. Last I saw him, Cap was fighting off Ultron and his kill-bots. Tony’s back. He’s in the other room with Bruce and Eric, he wants to talk to all of us.”

Something was wrong, Clint’s tone was short and clipped. He hadn’t mentioned Natasha.

“Where’s Nat?”

Clint said nothing, just stared a me blinking slowly.

“Clint?” I gently stroked my hand down his face and along his neck, fearing the worst.

“Ultron has her.”

I breathed a small sigh of relief, she wasn’t dead. I stood up from the chair and wrapped my hands around Clint’s waist, resting my head on his shoulder. “Then we’ll get her back.”

“Hey, you two love birds, not the time or the place. I need you guys in here now.”

“Tony really does know how to ruin a moment, doesn’t he?” Clint murmured into my hair before leading me into the main lab.

“Great, now that Nova and Hawkass have decided to join us, there are somethings we need to discuss. First, Barton, are there any super secret spy channels you can use to try to find Romanov? We find Romanov, we find Ultron.”

“There are a few nets I can throw.” Clint gave me a quick kiss and left for the lower lab.

“Good, now that it’s just us smart folk…and Eric…we can discuss this.” Tony gestured to the regeneration cradle in front of him. “And what I found in Oslo.”

“What did you find?” I asked.

Instead of answering, Tony flicked his Stark phone, throwing an image for all of us to see.

“JARVIS?! It was JARVIS keeping Ultron out of the nuclear codes?” Bruce asked.

“Looks that way. It seems as if when Ultron tried to destroy JARVIS, my old buddy also escaped into the internet. His protocols are intact and he’s been running interference for us this whole time. And now, he’s going to have a body.”

“I’m sorry, what? JARVIS is going to have corporeal form…no, Tony, no. You are not going to dump JARVIS into this kill-bot thing that Ultron created. We don’t know how much of Ultron’s mind is in this damn thing, we don’t know what that stone on its forehead is and we don’t know if JARVIS will just turn into another Ultron.” I shouted, waving my hands at the regeneration cradle.

“Just like a Horcrux…” Eric whispered from behind me.

“Eric, enough with the Harry Potter. Tony, I’m with Christina on this, we can’t transfer JARVIS into whatever this thing is. It could backfire, just like when we tried to create Ultron.”

“This may be the only thing that can destroy Ultron. We have to try.”

Eric and I slipped away while Bruce and Tony continued debating whether or not to load JARVIS into Ultron’s creation.

“Eric, you need to leave.” I said, once we had found a space away from the bickering Avengers.

“Why? What good would that do?”

“Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. When I was close to that body thing that Ultron crated, I could feel energy, power, emotion…things an inanimate object should not be able to give off. I think they were coming from that stone stuck to its head.”

“So, you expect me to turn tail and run? I’m not leaving you again. I’m not going to be a dick to you again.”

“I need you to go find Fury, give him the downlow on what’s going on. He needs to be in the loop, I can’t call him, my phone is monitored. You need to slip away and let him know.”

“Fine. I’ll go. But it’s a dumb idea.”

“It’s a great idea and you know it.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Eric.”

I snuck Eric out of the tower, hoping sending him to Fury would keep him away from whatever was brewing. I knew I’d be in shit with the team, but they had more important things to deal with, so hopefully that would cover my ass for a while.

“Any luck finding Natasha?” 

Clint was at a desk in the lower level of the main lab, still in his combat gear, headset on.

“Where did you send Eric off to?”

“Why do you think I sent Eric somewhere?”

“Because I watched you leave on the security camera.”

“Shit. I thought I got them all.”

Clint spun around in his chair and pulled me into his lap.

“Babe, we all know you’re a terrible spy, but this one’s not on you. I knew you would do something, so I had a few extra cameras installed around the exits. Where did you send Eric?”

“I sent him off to find Fury, maybe get us some backup. Clint, I have such a bad feeling about this. I know that it sounds cliché, but something terrible is going to happen and it’s because of that stupid rock in that stupid robot-body things head. Eric isn’t like us; he’s not enhanced or a super spy-assassin. I had to get him away from all of this.”

“He’s being trailed, if he doesn’t make his way to Fury, he’ll be forcefully led there.”

“You know me so well, love.”

“That I do.” 

Clint tipped my head to the side and nuzzled at my neck, his hands roaming.

“You do realize we are in a glass walled and glass ceilinged enclosure and anyone could see us.”

“The boys upstairs are too busy arguing to pay us any mind.”

He slid his hands under my shirt and toyed with my bra straps.

“Aren’t you supposed to be trying to find Natasha?” I spun around in his lap so I was straddling him. Settling myself so I could feel his length against my centre.

“The feelers are out. I’m stuck until something catches.”

I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. 

“Any chance we can have the alerts sent to our room?” I lowered my head, intent on capturing his lips with mine.

“Hang on, I think I got something.” A slight smile crept across his face as he pressed one of the headset ears to his. “Got you, Nat.” He whispered. “SON OF A BITCH!”

I was on the floor, a gun shot rang out and glass fell all around me.

When the glass stopped falling, I picked myself up off the floor, only to see Clint with his foot on someone’s chest, gun pointed at his captive’s forehead. “What? You didn’t see that coming?” I heard him ask.

“Oh, hey Pietro.” I said, recognizing the figure on the floor.

“Christina, good to see you. Do you know this old man?”

“Well, yeah. He’s my husband. Clint, this is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, this is Clint Barton.”

“Nice to meet you. Now, please get off of me.”

“Like hell.”

“Barton! Nova! We need you up here, double time.”

“What the hell is going on up there?” Clint asked, looking at me, clearly confused.

“No idea, I was down here with you, but Captain’s orders and all.”

Clint and I rushed upstairs; Pietro came too, still at gunpoint.

“Did you know what these two idiots are trying to do?” Steve shouted at me as my head popped up from the stairwell.

“No, I was down there with Clint. What’s going on. Hi, Wanda.”

“Christina, these men are trying to make another one, to create another Ultron, hellbent on destruction. I saw what he was planning what he wanted. You must feel it too. How could you not? This one will be no different.”

“I take it you and Pietro have left the dark-side then?”

“My sister and I are on the side of life.”

“That is enough. Tony, Bruce, step away from the cradle, you are not doing…whatever it is you are trying to do.”

“Steve, you don’t even know what we’re doing.” Bruce pleaded.

“It doesn’t matter, we cannot have another Ultron.”

“It won’t be like Ultron, it’s JARVIS.” Tony added.

“You can’t be sure.”

“Clint, step back.” I grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him away from the regeneration cradle as Pietro ran around it. I felt something coming, something bigger.

“No, Christina, we can’t let Tony and Bruce create another Ultron. We have to stop them.”

“It’s not up to us anymore.”

Lightning ripped through the room. Thor, out of nowhere, landed atop the cradle and struck it with another bolt. The cradle shattered and a being emerged.

“What the fuck?!?” Clint shouted as he pulled me away from whatever it was that came out.

“Thor, what did you do?” Steve shouted.

“This being, this creature, is part of my vision. It was made with the mind stone; it will not harm us.”

The being that emerged from the cradle spun in mid air and looked at me. The feeling of impending doom I had been pushing down grew until I couldn’t control it.

“Clint, something’s wrong…” Was the last thing I remember saying before everything went dark.

“Yeah, Sokovia, that’s where she is. She’s there, Ultron is there too.”

“How do you know?”

“Secret spy shit, Cap.”

“Alright. Are you coming, Clint?”

I was laying in a bed in a very bright room. Damn it, I was in the med bay…again.

“Of course, he’s going. I am too.” I said opening my eyes, and trying to swing my legs off the bed.

“Over my dead body you’re going anywhere.” Clint put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Three minutes.” Steve said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

“What the hell happened, Christina? One second you’re pulling me away from the regeneration cradle, then there is the flying red guy and you black out.”

“I got…overwhelmed. There’s something about that guy, something off, and it hit me hard. I’m fine now. If you know where Natasha and Ultron are, I’m not staying behind, I’m coming too.”

“You’re staying. You’re not completely healed yet from your captivity in Sokovia and you are not going back there. You just blacked out because you got overwhelmed, you’re not good to go. You can’t come with us; it wouldn’t be safe for you or for me or for Bruce or anyone on the team. We’d just be worried about you the whole time and not able to focus.”

“I hate it when you make logical, thought out arguments. It's really not fair.”

“I love it when you tell me I’m right.”

“I never said you were right.”

“Well, maybe not in those exact words.” Clint leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. “You’ll stay here and stay safe, won’t you?”

“Ugh. Fine. But only because I want you guys to be able to focus.”

“I still have about two minutes and thirty seconds before I have to leave. Can you think of anything we can do with that time?”

Clint climbed up onto the bed and laid beside me. His hands roaming, one rubbing up and down my thigh, the other snaking it’s way under my shirt.

“We are in a hospital, Clint.”

“It’s only a med-bay, and the door’s locked. Please. I need you.”

“If I find out this is part of some bet you and Tony have to see who can do in more places around the tower, I’m gonna’ be pissed.”

“Tony would win that bet, hands down.”

I slid my hands along Clint’s back, and pulled him down against me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Two minutes thirty seconds is a long time…what are you going to do with the other minute and a half when you’re done?”

“Just you wait and see, sweetheart.”

Clint slipped my shirt over my head and trailed a line of light kisses down my neck and over the swell of my breasts. His hands slid down, undoing my jeans, I arched my back, giving him better access to remove them.

Once freed of my clothing, Clint unzipped his vest and flung it into a corner, toed off his boots and removed his cargo pants.

“I wish we had more time together; I really do have a bad feeling about…” My sentence was cut short, as Clint captured my lips in his.

“Not dismissing your feelings,” he panted as he thrust inside of me. “We’ll talk, I promise, I just need you before I go.”

His gripped my hips hard with one hand, braced himself above my head with the other, and thrust even harder, this was going to be quick. I held him close as his began to lose his rhythm, stuttering against me, calling my name as he came.

“That was more than three minutes Barton.” Steve said, arms crossed, staring at us as we walked towards the Quin-Jet.

“So, fire me then.” Clint responded, turning to me and kissing me. “I love you. Stay here and stay safe. I’ll be back soon.”


	28. Chapter 28

A phone was ringing somewhere…by the bar, found it. It was a landline, and actual corded phone behind the bar in the great room. I didn’t even know Stark Towers had a landline, the most technologically advanced building in the world had an old school landline. I stared at the phone as it continued to ring, and then decided to answer. What’s the worst that could happen.

“Umm…Stark Towers, this is Christina.”

“Christina, you’re still there?! You’re still at the tower?”

“Eric? Holy shit! Where are you? How did you get this number? I didn’t even know there was a landline, how did you?”

“I’m on a flying battleship. We’re coming to get you. Go out to the landing pad. Some dude named Rhodey is going to pick you up.”

I hung up the phone and did as Eric asked, watching the sky for signs of a flying battle ship thing, probably like the thing that I thought fell on Steve so many years ago.

“Ma’am.” A voice behind me called.

“Gah…you scared me. Who the hell are you and what are you wearing?” I looked at the man(?) before me. It looked like he was wearing some form of bargain basement Iron Man suit, before Tony got style.

“Colonel James Rhodes at your service. I’m here to give you a lift to the Carrier.”

“By lift, you legitimately mean you are going to lift me up and fly me to the thing, don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am. Are you ready?”

“No. But waiting won’t make it any better. Let’s get this over with.” I walked over to the tin man and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me into his arms, bridal style.

We flew up over the tower, towards the Atlantic, going higher and higher.

“Well this is the newest most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.”

“Don’t you worry ma’am; I promise I’ll get you to the Carrier safe and sound.”

We landed, and he lowered me to the ground. I fell. My legs were jelly.

“Oh, damn. Are you alright?” He asked, reaching down to help me up.

“Yes, Colonel. Just a little weak in the legs. I’ll be ok.” 

“Let’s get you inside. The air is very thin up here and the Director wants a word.”

We entered through a door that I thought belonged more on a submarine than an aircraft and I followed the Colonel to a command centre with a giant window overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

“Agent Nova. Welcome back to SHIELD.” Director Fury said, waving me over to him. “We are on our way to Sokovia, the Avengers are already on the ground…sort of. Your friend Eric has been very helpful. We have him tucked away somewhere safe.”

“Why am I here Director?”

“You are a medical doctor; we can always use a spare hand in the med-bay.”

“And...?” I prompted.

“You are not safe on your own. HYDRA knows what you are and as the Avengers are tied up right now, it would be a good time to nab you if they were so inclined.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“We will be entering Sokovia air space I the next twenty minutes. Colonel Rhodes will bring you to med-bay if you’d like to get an area set up.”

I followed the Colonel down a long grey metal corridor to another ‘sea’ door that opened up into an expansive medical bay.

“Wow.” I said, not trying to hide my shock.

“Christina!” A voice from by the window called.

“Eric!” I ran to hug him, glad to see a familiar face.

“I guess I’ll be playing the role of your assistant for today’s proceedings. Do you think there will be a lo of casualties?”

“Oh, Eric, I have no idea. This place isn’t as big as New York, but I think that their response system may be a bit shittier. I think we’re in for a doozie.”

“Just let me know what you need Doc…is that city flying?”

“Holy shit, the city is flying. Why is the city flying?”

Eric and I ran to the window, the city of Sokovia floating in front of us. From the Carrier, we saw little jet powered boats floating towards the city.

“I think those are life boats, ships...planes? I think those are rescue vehicles, Christina.”

“We’d better get ready.”

Not long after we were swamped with casualties. A lot of minor injuries from falling debris, a few minor gun shot wounds, projectile wounds, stab wounds, surprisingly there were not a lot of major wounds. Eric and I later found out that this was because the death toll was so very high. I worked with one eye on the door, half expecting one of the Avengers to come in any minute, broken and bloodied. 

“Christina…Christina!” Eric shouted from behind me. I looked to him and saw him pointing at the door.

Clint was there, damaged, with a haunted look. I finished the sutures I was working on, wrapped my patients arm and ran to Clint.

“Are you ok?” I asked, holding him at arms length, giving him a once over.

“I’m not injured. Why are you here? I told you to stay in the tower.”

“I asked if you were ok, not if you were injured.”

“I’m tired, sore and need a bath. Pietro is dead. He saved my life.”

Clint leaned against the wall behind him and slid down, his head on his knees, hands behind his head.

“Eric,” I ran over to Eric and spun him around so he was looking at me, “do you have this? I need to go, Clint, he needs me.”

“Absolutely, me and these fine ass doctors got this. Go be with your man.”

“Clint, honey, let’s go. Let’s find someplace where we can be alone. Is there such a place on this damn airplane?”

“It’s a Heli-Carrier. And yes, I’ve got a room. Come on.”

“Hmmm…I see that SHIELD hired the same decorator for flying battleships and the academy.” Clint had led me to a non-descript room with a twin bed, metal desk, small closet and tiny little bathroom. All done in battleship grey.

“Why are you here and not at the tower? I told you to stay at the tower.”

“Fury sent a flying tin man…Rhodey...to come and get me. He said it wasn’t safe, that you guys all being away was the opportunity HYDRA was looking for to get me again. Coming here wasn’t my idea, but I don’t regret it.” 

I didn’t feel bd about leaving the tower, not at all. First, Clint may be my husband, but no one, gives me orders. You can make suggestions and I may or may not follow them. Second, Clint needed me. I took a deep breath walked to Clint and put my hands on his hips. 

“What happened?”

“There was a kid, he was left behind. I went to grab him and bring him to the life raft. Ultron, he was in a jet, he opened fire on us. I had the kid in my arms, I turned to shield him. I was expecting to die, the kid would live, but I would die. Not the worst decision I’ve ever made. When the gun fire stopped, I had moved, me and the kid were behind a car. Pietro, he ran to us, shoved me out of the way. He died to save my life, and some random kids life.”

Clint was whispering by the end, tears streaming down his face. He had slid his arms around me and had pulled me close. He rested his head on mine, I could feel his tears dripping.

“What do you need, Clint?”

“I need to hold you. I need sleep. I need to make sure Wanda is ok. I need…I need to retire.”

“Ok. Lie down. Close your eyes, go to sleep. I’ll get you undressed and when you wake up, I’ll be here next to you.”

“I’m afraid if I sleep, I’ll dream. Can you…can you knock me out?”

“Clint, I promised you…I promised myself, never to stun you again.”

“Baby, please. I can’t deal with this right now. Please.”

“Lie down.” Rarely could I say no to this man, and now was not one of those times, when he was so damaged, broken and vulnerable.

“Thank you.” 

He pulled of his shirt, toe off his boots, stripped out of his cargos, and laid back on the pillows. I placed my hands on either side of his head, pressed my lips against his, and pushed my powers through him. I tried not to stun him to hard, I tried to push some good memories through…the day we met, the day he proposed, our wedding. I wasn’t sure if it worked, but I was hoping it would; that maybe he’d sleep and dream happy dreams for once. 

I laid down next to him, placed my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating, slow and steady.


	29. Chapter 29

Night had fallen when I opened my eyes. Clint was gone, his side of the bed was cold. I heard the shower running and went to the tiny bathroom our room was equipped with.

“Clint, hun, you in here?” I asked, knocking on the door before pushing it open.

The room was steamy, the shower enclosure door was closed and water was beading down the glass.

“Clint?” I slid open the shower door. Clint was sitting on the floor of the shower, arms wrapped around his knees water streaming over his back. “Clint, what are you doing?”

“Taking a shower.”

I pulled of my clothes, stepped into the shower and sat on the floor across from him. It was a tight squeeze and not very comfortable.

“Did you sleep? Did you dream?”

“I slept. I had good dreams. Thank you.”

I stood up and turned around so Clint and I were facing the same direction and sat back down, forcing myself between his legs.

“This is probably one of the most ineffective ways to get clean. You do know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I think I may still be in shock, I had to sit down.” Clint wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. “Any idea where we are?”

“Not a clue. It’s dark outside. But we’re probably over an ocean so, it’s not like I could navigate anyway. What’s the plan?”

“Get off this damn Carrier. Go home…fill out the retirement paperwork, then go home, start a family. I may ask Wanda if she wants to stay at our place, just for a bit. Until she’s in a better place with what happened to Pietro and everything.”

“I think that’s a great idea. She’ll never accept, but it’s a nice gesture.”

“Why wouldn’t she accept?”

“Remember, I met Wanda, worked with her while we were in HYDRA captivity. I know here a little better than you do. She doesn’t want to look weak. Staying with us, she may think of it as running and hiding.”

“Hmmm…makes sense. I’ll talk to Cap. See if he’ll let her join the team.”

“That’s a much better idea, Clint. It’ll give her purpose and direction.”

“Our little Avenger family is growing, so many new people.”

“Well, just Wanda.”

“Nah, Vision, Sam and Rhodey are probably going to join up as well.”

“I’ve met Rhodey, he flew me to this Carrier thing. Sam was at the wedding. Who’s Vision?”

“Ah, shit. Vision is the thing that burst out of the regeneration chamber back at the tower. He’s actually a good guy.”

“Really? Then why did I get such a bad vibe from him when he was in the cradle?”

“No idea, you could ask him, he’s here on the carrier. We should get out of the shower anyway, we’re out of hot water and I’m getting cold.”

Clint stood up, bringing me with him off of the shower floor and spun me around in his arms, kissing me quickly before reaching around me to turn off the water. 

“Aww, I don’t have any clothes here.” I said walking back into the tiny bed room. Realizing the only clothing I had were back in the bathroom, sitting in the puddles of water Clint and I left behind when we exited the shower.

“Damn, I guess you’ll just need to be naked until we get back home then.”

“Really, Clint? You want me walking around this ship naked?”

“Ahh…fuck no.” Clint rummaged through the closet and threw a shirt and some pants in my direction. “They’re mine, so they may be a bit big, but at least you don’t need to worry about anyone else having gone commando in them. And you know I love it when you wear my clothes.”

“A bit big?” I slipped into the pants pulled them away from my waist and raised an eyebrow.

“Hang on, let me find you a belt.”

I slid behind Clint as he looked for a spare belt and rubbed my hands up and down his back.

“Babe, what are you doing?” He stilled beneath my touch.

“Rubbing your back.”

“I can’t right now. I’m not in the right head space.”

“I’m not trying to get any, Clint. I love you, and I know you’re not in a good place, I’m just…I’m just trying to comfort you.”

He stood and pushed his hands through his still damp hair, causing it to stick up all over the place. I smiled a bit at the messiness as he turned to face me.

“I’m sorry. This is just a lot all at once. I’ve lost team members before, this is different.”

“It’s ok. We’ll get through this together. Just like we did after New York, just like after SHIELD fell. Um…did you find that belt?”

Clint gave a small laugh and wrapped his spare belt around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me quickly. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Yeah, me too. But before we get home, I have so many questions for Tony and Bruce and how they created this Vision thing and the networking. I wonder if we could get Dr. Cho on conference call. It’s so scary and exciting all at once.”

“Oh, God. You don’t know about Bruce.” Clint said grabbing my hand.

“What the fuck happened to Bruce, Clint?” I sat down on the bed, expecting the worse.

“Shit. No. He’s alive. We just…we don’t know where he is.”

“Then how do you know he’s alive?”

Clint knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

“Bruce, Hulk, he, they took a Quin-Jet, put it into stealth and flew off. We can’t track him. But we know he survived the fight.”

“Natasha scared him away.” I said, dropping my head into my hands.

“What?”

“She wanted to run away with Bruce, start a life outside of the Avengers. Just the two of them. It totally freaked out Bruce. He ran. Damn it, Bruce.”

“Christina, don’t cry. We’ll find him. Or he’ll come back when he’s ready. Don’t cry, if you cry, I’ll start crying and no one wants to see that. I ugly cry.”

I sniffed a small laugh. “Yeah, sorry Clint. Let’s go find out what the plan is and see if we can finally go home.”


	30. Chapter 30

We wandered down to the mess hall and found the rest of the team already gathered. Steve and the creature that came of the regeneration cradle were on either side of Wanda, almost like an honour guard. Wanda’s eyes were red, she had been crying. I sat down on the other side of the table in front of her and grabbed her hand.

“Wanda, I’m so sorry.”

“Pietro was a good man.”

“Wanda,” Clint started, sitting down beside me, “Pietro died saving a young boys life. He saved my life too. I’m forever in his debt, and yours. If there is every anything you need…”

“Thank you, Clint. I will ask if ever there is anything you can do for me.”

“Lady Christina! You grace us with your presence.”

“Hi, Thor.” I rolled my eyes as he sat down on my other side. “Not exactly the time for your exuberance, read the room dude.”

“The room has nothing written upon it, what am I to read?” Thor asked as he looked around the room. “Regardless, it is imperative that we speak. Now that the mind stone has been uncovered, we must find and secure the remaining infinity stones.”

“Sure, infinity stones. Why not.”

“My lady, you are a Goddess of Knowledge and Life, the blending of your blood makes you a true guardian of the nine realms. You must come with me; we must find the stones.”

“Does anyone understand what he’s saying?” I asked. The blank stares I got back, showed that none understood Thor.

“The six infinity stones were created before the dawn of the universe; each stone has the ability to manipulate an aspect of the universe and the creatures that dwell within. We cannot allow the stones to fall into the hands of our enemies. If Ultron had remained in possession of the mind stone, he would have been able to control the minds of anyone he chose. Fortunately, Vision is a worth keeper of the stone.” Thor finished, gesturing towards the red fella who had burst forth from the regeneration cradle.

“So, your name is Vision?” I asked, looking at the red guy sitting next to Wanda.

“Yes, that is what I have been named.”

“Are you JARVIS? You sound like JARVIS.”

“No, Dr. Barton. I have assimilated some of JARVIS’s former protocols, mannerisms, and colloquialisms, but…I am a most different being.”

“Sure, sure. And this mind stone, I presume it’s the rock in your forehead? I don’t like that rock.” A shudder ran through my body as I looked at the mind stone. I felt Clint’s arm wrap around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Yes, I can sense your apprehension, and I believe Agent Barton can as well. Please know that the initial sense of fear you had was from the residual desires of the previous owners of the mind stone. A Loki Laufeyson, and the creature once known as Ultron. My intentions…my intentions are purer, I am choosing not to use this stone to control others, but rather, to help others.”

“Fantastic.” I turned to the blond god sitting at my side, “Thor, you said there are six infinity stones. So, there are five more of these mind stones somewhere out in the universe?”

“No. There is only one mind stone. There is a soul stone, reality stone, time stone, power stone, and space stone. The legends and stories of these stones and their power date back to a time before the written word of the cosmos.”

“And, you want me to go trekking through the known and unknown universe with you to look for mythical space rocks that predate life? That’s not gonna’ happen.”

“I need your aid in this. It is not a task I wish to undertake alone. I will have you back to your Hawk as soon as the stones are recovered.”

“Thor, no.”

“You must come…”

“Thor, that’s enough. I’m not going anywhere. I’m keeping my feet planted firmly here on Earth. I’ll support you in whatever way I can from Midgard, but I’m not leaving.”

I stood and stormed from the mess, intending on heading back to Clint’s room. I wasn’t paying attention as I wandered the corridors, when I next looked up, I had no idea where I was. I was in a lab, not Tony or Bruce’s, it was far too tidy. I stat in one of the computer chairs, spinning in slow circles, debating on trying to find my way back to the mess hall or Clint’s room, or if I should just call Clint and have him come find me.

“Hello, Dr. Barton.”

“Holly hell!” I shouted, jumping out of my chair as Vision drifted through one of the walls. “How did you do that?” I was truly intrigued.

“I am not entirely certain. I just can.” Vision gave a small unapologetic shrug. “I am curious as to why you are not being truthful to your friends and your mate.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Dr. Barton, I may have only been born yesterday, but I know you are lying. You already had knowledge of the infinity stones that Thor spoke of. Ms. Maximoff also knows you are not being truthful and sent me to find you to ensure your wellbeing. Even in her time of strife, she cares for others.”

“Well, shit. You and Wanda can read minds and I can read and control emotion. Wouldn’t we make a fantastic boy band.”

“You have not answered my question.”

“Vision, you’re very astute. I was deflecting the question. I don’t want to answer your question as it would lead to more questions and things that I am not willing to talk about.”

“And what exactly are you not willing to talk about?”

Clint, once again appearing out of nowhere, was leaning up against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. We had slept for hours, but he still looked exhausted, worn out, beat down.

“Clint, it’s not important. None of it matters. I’m not going to go trip the light fantastic across the universe with Thor. I’m staying here, with you. Well, maybe not here exactly” I said, waving my arms at various things around the room, “but home, with you.”

“Dr. Barton has knowledge of the universe that could be beneficial in Thor’s quest to find the remaining infinity stones. You see, Dr. Barton may be what is known as…”

“Vision! Could you not? Just because you know shit, doesn’t mean you have to tell everyone all the shit that you know.”

“My apologies, doctor. I was merely trying to be of assistance.”

“You’ve assisted. Please, go back to Wanda. Let her know I’m fine and not to worry. She shouldn’t be worrying about me, not right now anyway.”

“Of course, Doctor. Agent Barton.” Vision nodded at Clint as he drifted through the wall.

“It’s so weird he can do that. Do you think it’s weird he can do that?” I was staring at the wall Vision had drifted through.

“Yeah. It’s weird. But he’s a robot thing, so maybe it’s normal. What aren’t you telling me?” I hadn’t heard Clint leave his post at the doorway, I jumped at bit when he spoke into my ear.

“It’s nothing. Nothing you need to know.”

“Christina,” Clint put his hands on my waist and spun me around to face him, “I know you’re enhanced, you can manipulate emotions, knock people out, shoot magical energy from your fingers, you’re half elf, half Asgardian, half human. I know I’m not the best role model for open and honest conversation…I…I just don’t want you to feel like you need to keep things from me, that there are things you can’t tell me.”

“Well, I _can_ tell you that you’re bad at math.”

“What?”

“Clint, I can’t be half elf, half Asgardian and half human. That’s too many half’s.” I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, scratching at the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Don’t you try and distract me.” He pulled my arms down to his waist. “An honest to goodness god is asking for your help, and you won’t help him. You never turn down someone who is asking for help. What’s up?”

I scrubbed my hands across my face and rubbed my eyes. I was not ready to have this conversation. I didn’t know if I could have this conversation. “Let’s go back to your room. I’ll try to explain, but I truly don’t know if I can. I’m not sure if I understand it myself.”

“Oookay…”

Clint grabbed my hand and led me down the corridors of the heli-carrier.


End file.
